Change Of Sasuke's Mind
by kia.511
Summary: Sasuke's back! But now Sakura's got a new rival! and it's Sasuke's girlfriend! Will Sasuke ever change his mind and fall for Sakura after what he'll find out? SasuxSaku Reviews please!:D
1. He’s Back But, He Brought Someone With H

**Chapter 1: He's Back But, He Brought Someone With Him**

_Sasuke! He's finally back!..._

Sakura ran to Tsunade's office as fast as she could. It's been 3 years now. Everybody's a Chuunin now. Everybody's grown physically and their strength either tripled or doubled. As for Sakura hers were more than that. Her strength was the same as Tsunade's.

Everybody's been called just a few minutes ago to inform them that Uchiha Sasuke...is back.

_I can't believe it...He came back..._ Sakura was very excited to see Sasuke again and hoped so much that this wasn't a dream.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said bursting in the office as everyone watched her.

It wasn't a surprise if Ino wasn't hugging Sasuke to death because she had moved on with Shikamaru. Tenten with Neji and Naruto with Hinata. Everyone in their group had their partners now except her.

But Sakura...she remained as ever loyal to Sasuke. Everyday hoping for his return and now she got what she wanted. Finally! Sasuke was staying for good!

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she shot towards Sasuke giving him a very long tight hug.

"Er-hem" someone said loudly as if disturbed by the scene.

Sakura ended the hug as Sasuke also pushed her away.

"Sakura! Your annoying!"

The one who interrupted giggled but returned to her strong poise posture.

_So Sasuke...you haven't changed at all..._ Sakura thought sadly.

The one who interrupted was a very beautiful girl. Judging by her height and appearance and the small hint from the voice, she was just the same age as all of them.

"Sakura..." Ino said sadly.

"What's the matter?

"That's Sasuke's girlfriend...Kidate" Ino said with her head down facing the polished wooden floor of Tsunade's office.

"What?" Sakura said softly.

"We'll talk about this later Sakura" Tsunade said sadly. Even Tsunade knew that Sakura only trained with her because she wanted to be stronger to bring Sasuke back and she knew that thats how much she loved him.

Sakura retreaded to the farthest corner of the room away from anybody else. Leaning on the wall, holding her hands behind her back and looking in another direction, Tsunade could say that she was now ready to listen.

"Now Sasuke, were going to finalize you ninja level by now as to where you are staying, your apartment is still where you last left it so there wont be any problem to where you are staying. Seeing that they already made you Chuunin in the Chuunin exam 3 years ago, you can still remain in that level, You can now receive missions just as everybody else. Are you ok with that?" Tsunade explained and asked calmly.

"Ah" was simply Sasuke's reply.

"Well now that its final. You can now be dismissed. Sakura, I need to talk to you for a while so please don't leave just yet"

"Ah" Sakura didn't leave where she was but she looked at Sasuke leaving the office with his girlfriend by his side hoping that he would look at her but to her disappointment and what she already knew, he didn't even care to get a glimpse of her.

"Sakura, I know that you love Sasuke and you have waited a long time for his return and I also know that your hurt because he has Kidate. I'm sorry Sakura, but Sasuke explained to me why he chose her. He said that she was a strong woman and he could get through his defenses and can talk sense to him. That's the reason why he chose her."

"Please don't say anymore Tsunade, I already understand" Sakura said hiding her face while she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ok, but Sakura please! Take care of yourself and try to forget about him for your own good ok?" Tsunade said sadly. Tsunade didn't want to see her student get hurt more. Heck! She was the best student she's had. The only student she's had. And the only student she loved the most. She was like her daughter.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama for your concern. Bye..."

It was late probably about 11 in the evening but, she didn't want to go home yet. She was very disturbed about the fact that Sasuke already had a girlfriend.

Sakura walked like she didn't have life out of Tsunade's office with her head still locked on the ground.

She went pass Konoha's gates towards her secret thinking place. A beautiful river with the perfect horizon for seeing the sunset and the sunrise. But at this time of night, it was also perfect for seeing the beautiful moon and the amazingly many sparkling stars tonight.

Sakura sat at the ground close to the river and buried her head in her knees.

_Sasuke, I thought you would see me differently now_. _Everyday I grew stronger for you and I hoped that I would get the chance to prove that to you... _Sakura smiled and suddenly tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Hn" She said this to tell herself that it was useless.

_But now I guess I cant..._ as she thought about this she buried her head more into her knees and cried hard silently.

_Just a friend, that's all I've ever been to you_

_Oh just a girl, who wants to be the center of your world_

_But I ain't got much to offer but my heart and soul_

_And I guess that's not enough for you to notice me_

After a few lonely moments of doing nothing but to cry and to think about the fact that Sasuke already has someone else, she lifted her head to see the moon and stars and what caught her attention was a falling star that just passed. She was so used to seeing these stars. She was so used in wishing from them and...she was so used for most of her wishes not to come true.

Her wish of Sasuke to come back _Yeah it came true_ she told herself.

But all of her other wishes, especially the wish she made for Sasuke to love her back _The most stupidest girl in Konoha to wish Sasuke love her back...that's me. How could it come true now? _

"What's the use of wishing on another star if only one came true huh?" Sakura shouted to the heavens as if she was expecting it to here her and make all of her past wishes come true.

"But that wouldn't happen right?" She lied down staring at the stars. She planned that she would stay here for the night. She didn't care if it was cold. She didn't care if she was attacked. She just wanted to be alone for the moment.

_I can't give up on Sasuke now_ she told herself

_I'll work this out tomorrow. One day is too much for me. All I need now is sleep._

Sakura fell into a deep sleep.

_**tbc...**_

Hey guys! I hoped you like the first chapter! Please send a review!! Hey! Don't worry! I'm still making more chapters of this so...can't wait!! **REVIEW PLEASE:D** thanks!!


	2. Knowing Kidate

**Chapter 2: Knowing Kidate**

Sakura woke up cold. She didn't care. She sat up.

_Maybe the sunrise could help_ Sakura sat up and watched the sunrise. It only helped a little. She then got herself straight and walked home.

Sakura took her clothes off and took a shower

_I wonder...are we going to be in the same team again..._

Sakura wondered if Sasuke would be put back in their team with Naruto. Ever since Sasuke left, Sakura and Naruto had been a three-cell team with Kakashi instead.

**RRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!**

Sakura ignored the phone. Seeing as she was taking a bath. But she also didn't feel like talking to anybody else right now.

"_Hey this is Sakura, its either I'm busy or at home so leave a message"_

"Sakura, this is Tsunade, come to my office right now...I'm going to inform you about your mission tomorrow. That's all"

_Another mission huh? Perfect..._

Sakura dressed up and ran through the streets of Konoha towards Tsunade's office. Naruto was already there even Kakashi was early, but what surprised her the most was Sasuke being there too.

"Good morning Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi"

She looked at Sasuke. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, head bowed down and eyes closed. He didn't even look at Sakura when she came in.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with a weak smile.

"Can we begin now Tsunade?" Sasuke said ignoring Sakura's warm morning greeting.

_I'm just your girl_

_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_

"Aren't you going to say good mor-"

"I don't have time for useless morning greetings!" Sasuke cute her off.

"A-Ah..." Tsunade said surprised.

Sasuke was as cold as ever...or much more colder to be precise.

"Team 7 has been Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi ever since you left Sasuke but now your back, Kakashi is going to be your Sensei again and you'll be back with team 7"

"Hn"

"Now about the mission... the Raikage has been targeted. Someone plans to assassinate him. "

"So our job is to protect the Raikage until the assassin shows up and we beat the shit out of him?" Naruto said with a large smirk on his face.

"You think as if the mission is been-there-done-that-too-easy do you? These assassins...are Orochimaru's follower's and you don't know how brutal and violent they could be. So don't take this as child's play Naruto!"

"OK ok!"

"So your mission starts tomorrow at exactly 10 am! Don't be late!"

"Ah!"

_What the hell is Orochimaru up to?_ Sasuke is finally free from Orochimaru. He didn't leave there empty handed. He knew all of Orochimaru's future plans but why was this in it. He never heard of this being one of his plans.

Outside the Hokage's mansion Kidate was already there.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said merrily calling out to him.

Sasuke headed for his girlfriend without an expression on his face. As they were about to leave she cast a dark dangerous glance at Sakura as if she was saying _**Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend!**_

Sakura didn't even care about her. _How could Sasuke like a girl like her?_ She was about to give her a look that said _He's was mine first! What can you do about it?_ But seeing as Kidate was Sasuke's girlfriend...she was the one who couldn't do anything about the fact that Sasuke's in a realtionship with someone else.

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_

_Acting like everything is ok but oh_

_You don't know how it feels to be so in love_

_With someone who doesn't even know...my secret love_

That evening, Sakura went shopping for food since there was nothing left in her refrigerator.

When she went out of the Grocer Store she saw Kidate leaving a small mall with a lot of shopping bags. She was about to leave since she really didn't care but...

"Sakura!" Kidate called to her..."Come here for a second"

"I really don't have time! I have to go home and cook!" She turned around rolling her eyes.

"That's no problem! I'll treat you to dinner, I need to talk to you anyway"

"O-okay"

As they were eating dinner Sakura noticed that Kidate was looking at her as if she had a killing intention.

After they ate Kidate crossed her legs and put her hands on her knees. She's very poise. Sakura noticed that. Sakura only sat with her feet together while her hands were at her lap.

"Sakura I just wanted to tell you that Sasuke is mine and from now on you can't go near him anymore" Kidate said with a triumphant smile on her face.

_**tbc...**_

Hey guys! I'm sorry if the chapter is short! But I promise I'll make the third long and nice! So expect the best at the third chapter!! **REVIEW PLEAS:D**


	3. Uncontrolled Emotions

**Chapter 3: Uncontrolled Emotions**

"What?" Sakura said taken back and shocked.

"You heard me...keep away from Sasuke" Kidate said calmly checking her nails smiling.

"You don't own him! He's not your property!" Sakura said standing up in fury.

"Oh yes he is. And you do well remember that! I know that your having a mission tomorrow and I won't be there, but if I'd know that you do something out of the line, well lets just say you won't be able to see light anymore" she said with a smirk as she finished fiddling with her nails.

Sakura clenched her teeth and tightened her grip as she walked away.

_Who does she think she think she is? That fuckin' bitch! _

Sakura walked home cursing with audible words like "hate" "bitch" and "you just wait"

_Oh I'm going to tell Sasuke about this alright!_ She thought as she tried to open her apartment door.

Sakura placed her grocery bags on the couch and sat there. She then buried her face in her hands as her courage left her.

_Who am I kidding anyway..Sasuke won't believe me..._

Sakura walked toward her room. She suddenly felt weak and grasped the doorknob to support her from falling to the floor. Tears started rolling down her face as she walked towards her bed.

Sakura fell asleep wearing the same clothes and didn't even bother to take her shoes off.

Everything went blurry but when Sakura opened her eyes once again Sasuke was embracing her from behind.

"_Sakura...I'm sorry I left you alone, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just want you to know that I love you so much and no one in this world can change that." Sasuke said this as Sakura felt her back wet._

"_Sasuke...are you crying?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's because I can't forgive myself for leaving you here."_

"_It's ok Sasuke...as long as were together now"_

_Sakura hope that this moment would last forever._

_Sasuke...thank you..._

"Sasuke!" Sakura said sitting up from bed and smiling.

Sakura felt that her dream was so real.

Tears leaked to her cheeks, down her lips and finally fell from her face.

_In my dreams_

_I see us both together constantly_

_Why can't you see_

_This love thats there for you inside of me_

_What do I have to do for you to notice this?_

_You look at her while love with me is just friendship_

_I'm just your girl_

_And I guess thats all I'll ever be to you_

_To you..._

_Sasuke...is there a way that you could possibly hurt me more? _Sakura thought as she buried herself in her knees.

She felt the warm rays of light from the sunrise touch her skin...

"I should prepare for the mission now"

At exactly 10 in the morning she met up with Naruto and Sasuke at the entrance gate to Konoha.

"Ready?" Naruto said as excited as ever.

"Hn"

"Yeah" Sakura said as she glimpsed at Sasuke.

They leaped through trees until sunset.

"We should make camp" Naruto said.

As they finished making camp Sasuke walked away from them.

"I'm going to train"

"But Sasuke! We need to save our energy for the travel tomorrow"

"Don't stop me dobe" Sasuke said coldly.

And as usual Sakura just watched Naruto cursing Sasuke. She usually punches Naruto when he says something bad about Sasuke, but now...she just, didn't care about this as much as before.

Sakura silently followed Sasuke.

She hid behind a tree as she watched him.

He was better than he was before.

She made a weak smile to remind herself that she was really impressed when Sasuke always progressed in his training.

"Stop hiding Sakura...what do you want?"

Sakura wasn't surprised if he felt her presence.

"I want to ask you something Sasuke"

"What is it" He coldly replied.

"Do you really love Kidate?"

"Why do you bother. Why can't you just stop annoying people's lives huh?" Sasuke shot her a look of hatred and annoyance.

"Just asking Sasuke-kun" as tears started rolling down her cheeks. What was surprising was she was hurt by what Sasuke said but she was still smiling weakly.

"Is it okay if she calls you her property?"

"No, because she would never say that."

"But she did...yesterday"

"Why are you telling me these lies Sakura?"

"Im not lying Sasuke-kun, I'm telling the truth"

"Stop it! I won't listen to any more of your stupid nonsense"

Sakura was hurt. Too much...

"Why won't you believe me Sasuke?"

"I told you! I won't listen to anymore of you nonsense stories!"

"How could you be so cold Sasuke? You weren't like this before?"

Sasuke turned his back against Sakura.

This was too much Sakura walked away heading to another direction.

Sakura arrived at a place where the trees surrounded plain meadows in a circle and a mountain nearby.

She sat near the mountain and buried herself in her knees.

The tears rolling down her eyes used to be because she was hurt but now...her tears are because of her hatred.

Sasuke felt a bit guilty.

He knew that was too much for Sakura to take.

He felt that he needed to apologize.

Sasuke walked to the direction Sakura went and tried to find her.

"Your different now Sasuke" Sakura said showing her angry emotion in her face.

When Sasuke found Sakura, his courage to apologize left him.

In Sakura's rage. She stood up and shouted to the heavens.

"How could I have been so stupid to love you Sasuke huh?"

Sasuke was surprised that Sakura could curse him now.

"You stupid Sasuke!" She lost her temper and punched the mountain near her.

Sasuke had his mouth open. What was left of the mountain now are rubbles and rocks.

The mountain burst into pieces as Sakura fell to her knees.

Sasuke was about to go near her but was still standing firm on the ground because of his surprise. He never thought that Sakura could be this strong. He always thought of her as weak because he didn't spend her time on training before, but she was always wordy to him.

Finally Sakura sat down and started to cry again. She looked at the stars and spoke a sentence that Sasuke, as being far away, could still hear.

"But you still mean a lot to me Sasuke"

* * *

Hey guys! i hoped you liked the third chapter! i'm already busy with the fourth so...continue reading!! **REVIEW please! id really appreciate it:D**


	4. Mission Success

**Chapter 4: Mission Success**

Sasuke didn't need to hear more. He knew that Sakura loved him. But he'll never know how Sakura loves him and how much she does. He just knows that love is something that abandoned him years ago when his family died. He can't remember the real feeling of love. He didn't understand love.

He turned around and walked away. He figured he'll leave how his attitude was with Sakura. He didn't want to say more that may hurt her.

He left his tent. It was already morning.

Naruto and Sasuke had their breakfast. As Sasuke ate he noticed the worried look in Naruto's face.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked. But the truth was, he didn't really care.

"Sakura hasn't come back yet, I looked for her last night but..."

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Sakura sat down next to Naruto and ate her breakfast silently. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night.

"Where have you been Sakura?" Naruto said with his mouth open and food was visible inside.

"Nowhere...it doesn't matter anyway"

"But Sak-"

"I said it doesn't matter okay?"

Sakura wasn't in the mood to tell them what had happened. Or to tell HIM.

They continued to travel until the sight of the Raikage's mansion came into view.

Finally they arrived.

They were welcomed inside. Knowing that they were the Konoha ninjas that were hired to protect the Raikage.

When dinner was served as usual Naruto plunged in first not caring to ask any questions why the Raikage was targeted or when he was going to be attacked.

"Why does someone plan to assassin you?" Sakura was the one who asked.

"I don't know...it only came to my knowledge a few days before myself"

"But have you heard when they plan to strike?" Sasuke asked with his arms crossed, head bowed down and eyes closed as if he was deep in his thoughts.

"We only got little information since my men was ambushed as they were listening in to the assassins conversation but 1 came back to warn me that they plan to strike...tonight"

Sasuke looked at the Raikage seriously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Then...Naruto, Sakura we need to be on our guard tonight"

"Ah"

As the Raikage slept, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke guarded outside his room.

As the night passed by and it was already very late, finally they heard someone inside the room as if he/she jumped from the roof but as silent as the night. Only the vibration was felt.

Sasuke gave the signal to Sakura and Naruto to prepare their positions to get ready as Sasuke opened the door.

As he slid the door open he saw someone in black near the Raikage holding a kunai.

"A little too early to assassin someone isn't it?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

The assassin ran back to the whole on the Raikage's ceiling but Sakura threw her shurikens which pinned the assassin to the wall.

Naruto was about to lunge at the assassin with his Rasengan but the assassin managed to unpin himself from the wall and as Naruto smashed the wall the Raikage woke up.

"Raikage-sama hurry to leave the room!" Sasuke said as he was forming the last hand seal for his chidori

"Sakura stop him!"

Sakura was about to punch the assassin but he lunged an attack to her first

"Sakura your useless!" Sasuke said as he was finished with his Chidori.

He ran towards the assassin without halt.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke hit the assassin in the chest passing through the assassins body.

He was dead.

No. That was too easy.

Blood splattered the floor and the walls.

But the body changed into a puff of smoke to a log instead.

The mission was a failure. The assassin got away. But he left some blood to where Sakura pinned him and the trail of blood led to where he entered.

Naruto and Sasuke followed the trail of blood since Sakura was hurt and saw the assassin recovering himself from behind a tree.

Naruto used his Rasengan to hit the assassin from behind and this time they actually got him.

Sasuke carried the body back to the Raikage's room.

"He's dead" He told the Raikage

The following morning the Raikage thanked them as they were about to leave.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura...thank you!"

As they set camp again towards the journey to Konoha, Sasuke was a bit heated about the fact that Sakura almost let the assassin go.

"Sakura...if it wasn't for us the assassin would've escaped. You...almost let him escape. I thought you were stronger than this? Were you even trying to help him?"

"Sasuke, thats enough, let Sakura rest"

"You stay out of this dobe!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun...something distracted me..."

"Distracted? At a time like that? And you call yourself a ninja? You should concentrate on the mission next time cause if you don't you'll always be our reason for the failure of a mission..."

Sakura stood up and returned to where she stayed before when she argued with the heavens.

_What do you see in her you don't see in me?_

_Boy your so hard to believe_

_Why do you show her love but blame crimes on me?_

_Boy you don't make sense to me_

_Is it because I don't have much to offer but my heart and soul_

_And I guess thats not enough for you notice me_

_I'm just your girl and I guess thats all I'll ever be to you_

_To you!_

"Mission successful Hokage-sama" Sasuke reported.

"Good, Oh yeah...Ninja's day is tomorrow so were having a dance at the atrium. Everyone should come. Be there at 7 in the evening. Dismiss"

* * *

Hey guys! the fourth chapter wasn't really that important right? but i felt like it was needed...but i still hope that you liked it. the fifth chapter will rock! you'll see! so continue reading!! oh yeah!** Review please:D**


	5. Now He Realizes

**Chapter 5: Now He Realizes**

As they walked out of Tsunade's mansion, as usual, Kidate was there waiting for Sasuke. Kidate threw an icy triumphant look on Sakura.

She simply turned her back on Kidate and rolled her eyes. Why should she follow what Kidate said?

_She doesn't have any right.._. Sakura thought smiling.

"Ei Sakura-chan! What are you going to wear at the dance tomorrow?" Naruto wouldn't be surprised if Sakura had forgotten about it since she saw Kidate anyway.

"I totally forgot! Thanks for reminding me Naruto! I gotta go now!"

Sakura went to the mall. She figured she's gonna do a bit of shopping for the dance tomorrow.

While she was looking for a dress in shop, Kidate was there too.

"Hello Sakura" Kidate smirked.

"Hello Kidate" Sakura smirked back.

"I heard what happened during the mission" She said the smirk getting wider.

"Yeah. And so?"

"I just want you to know that this would be your final warning"

"Is that a threat?" Sakura said her smirk getting wider. She wasn't going to lose to Kidate.

"So you have the courage to talk back now don't you?" Kidate said keeping her smirk.

"Hn...your going to loose Sasuke...sooner or later" Sakura said as she turned her back on Kidate.

This time Kidate was the one who was pissed.

"Let's just see about that!" Kidate said before getting out of the shop cursing.

Sakura wasn't going to step down on Sasuke now.

Sakura was dead tired as she went home.

_I need to prepare early for the dance tomorrow _Sakura thought before she closed her eyes and entered a dreamless sleep.

The following morning Sakura woke up at 11.

She prepared quick lunch and took a bath.

Sakura went out for training. She thought she would sweat up before getting ready for the dance.

She walked to the training grounds where they first trained before.

She smiled.

_This gives me memories..._

She remembered Kakashi's stupid bell training. As she went through that memory she couldn't help but give a chuckle.

_Naruto was pretty stupid back then_ she laughed.

_I shouold become stronger..._

Hours passed by until 5 pm reached.

_I should get ready for the dance by now._

Sakura walked home.

As she walked home Hinata came her way.

"Hi Hinata!" Sakura said with a warm smile.

"He-hello Sakura-chan..." Hinata stammered.

"Are you getting ready for the dance?"

"Y-yes I am...who-who are you going wi-with to the da-dance?" Sakura said blushing.

"Just me...as usual. From the look on your face, your going with Naruto aren't you?" Sakura gave a soft giggle.

"Y-yes I am"

"Well I gotta go prepare for the dance now...still so much to do"

"O-okay"

"Bye Hinata!"

She entered her apartment getting all the things from her shopping bags yesterday.

It took her about an hour and a half to get herself finished and confident.

As she left her apartment, she wore a fur coat on because she didn't want anyone to see her just yet.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out.

He was wearing a tux with Hinata with him.

"Hi Naruto! Hi Hinata!" Sakura said happily.

"Wh-why are you wea-wearing a coat on Sakura-chan?"

"Oh this? I just don't want to let anyone see what I'm wearing just yet. I just look plain ugly with this gown so...I don't want anyone to faint just yet" Sakura said jokingly.

"Non-sense Sakura-chan! I bet you'll be the most beautiful one there!"

"Ye-yeah Sak-Sakura-chan"

Sakura giggled and waved goodbye to them.

Hinata looked pretty in her silver silk gown.

She was near the atrium entrance when she saw Kidate and Sasuke about to enter.

Kidate was beautiful in her gown. Even she couldn't deny that. She was wearing a yellow knee-length ruffle ended dress with her hair in a bun.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled.

_Well...I can't change how I look now._

She saw Tsunade getting out of the entrance as she was about to go in.

"Hi Tsunade-sama"

"Oh Hi Sakura..."

"Why aren't you inside? Too noisy for your type?" Sakura said giggling.

"No...I just needed some fresh air." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Well...yeah...the air tonight seems good!"

"It does...Why are you wearing that coat Sakura?"

"Well...I'm just afraid that everyone would get shocked from how bad I look"

"I'll be the judge of that...Cmon!...take it off...you'll be entering now anyways. I'm sure that you'll look better than anyone inside."

"I guess I really should take it off now..."

Sakura took off her coat and hanged it to the hanger near her.

"And you say that's not good? I bet not even Sasuke could ignore you in that...now go inside and have fun!" Tsunade said smiling.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama"

As she walked through the halls going to the room where the dance was held she was quite nervous.

She arrived at the door where the dance was held and as she opened it she heard the calling of names.

"Wow! Ino looks good tonight with Shikamaru don't you think?"

"Yes I do..."

"Now who's the next one coming?"

_Wow! Tsunade put a lot of hard work for this dance!_ Sakura giggled.

_She even set up an entrance announcement _Sakura smiled.

"Oh! This is not surprising. Tenten is gorgeous with her apple green dress with that Hyuga!"

"Yes she does...Are they together now?"

Neji raised an eyebrow as he smiled at the announcers while Tenten chuckled.

"Next one is...oh...the new couple...Sasuke and Kidate"

The announcement went on as they reached down the stairs they offered you to your teams table.

Finally Sakura walked down the stairs.

She was wearing a sparkling midnight blue gown paired with sparkling white gloves. She had her hair in a bun but left several curls dangling from the bun. Her bangs were fixed beautifully and the hair that was too short to be kept in the bun dangled just above her ear.

She really was the most beautiful girl there.

"Wow...is that Sakura? And she's alone...What guy wouldn't see her beautiful now."

"Yes she is isn't she...perhaps the best we've ever seen!"

As the announcer said this all heads turned towards her as she walked down the stairs.

Some were whistling, some were cheering.

She really was beautiful.

As Sasuke turned his head towards her...he saw her...she was very beautiful.

Now he realizes how beautiful Sakura really is.

Sasuke stared at her as she walked down the stairs...

Naruto and Kakashi noticed this...everybody noticed this.

As Sakura finally came down she was shown to her seat with Sasuke's eyes still glued on her.

She noticed this and called out questioningly.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

Hey guys! this story's going to get better from here. so hope you'll continue reading! i hoped you liked this chapter! incase your wondering the song from the 1st to the 4th chapter its Secret Love by Jojo. i'm still busy making the 6th chapter so continue reading please!

**REVIEW TOO:D**


	6. Kidate's True Self

**Chapter 6: Kidate's True Self**

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head to come back to reality.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked. She thought that she looked terrible.

"Oh...nothing, nothing"

Her face lightened up as she smiled and said "Well...do I look okay?" she asked nervously.

"I knew that you would be the most beautiful one here" Naruto said with his eyes wide open at Sakura and smiling sheepishly.

Sakura giggled "Thank you Naruto!"

Sasuke still had his eyes on Sakura.

"Do I really look that bad Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a weak smile.

"No"

Sasuke couldn't admit that Sakura was beautiful, very much so. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her tonight. She was really beautiful.

Seeing as Kidate wasn't a part of any teams in Konoha she sat down at a different table.

"Now we can start...to begin things, why don't we start a dance between teams. So pick your partners. Remember between teams only." Tsunade said as she blinked at Sakura.

Every one went.

Neji and Tenten.

Ino and Shikamaru.

Naruto and Hinata.

Sakura simply sat down watching them dancing smiling weakly.

"Sasuke...why aren't you dancing with Kidate?"

"Didn't you hear what Tsunade said? Pick your partners between teams only."

"Oh...okay..."

"Sakura...ummm...since Tsunade only let us pick partner from between teams...maybe..."

Asuma and Kurenai joined in the dancing.

"What I'm trying to ask is...maybe...you could dance with me?" Sasuke said looking at the ground.

"Sure Sasuke" Sakura said with a grin.

Sasuke led Sakura to the dance floor.

He offered his hand to Sakura and she took it.

Sasuke put his hand around her waist as his other hand held hers.

Sakura on the other hand put her hand on Sasuke's shoulders and the other hand holding his.

When they started dancing they didn't notice a pair of angry eyes staring at them.

Kidate was bubbling with jealousy.

Sasuke was staring deep into Sakura's eyes as he smiled sheepishly.

Sakura blushed and smiled weakly at him.

Tsunade saw them and placed a triumphant grin on her face.

_You deserve this Sakura..._ Tsunade thought.

Sakura, for once, ever since Sasuke got back, is happy...at least for this dance only. But as long as he was holding her. Like this. She was happy.

_Thank you Tsunade-sama_ Sakura thought.

The dance ended and Sasuke and Sakura broke apart.

"Now the ones at the non teams table can go to the table they wish."

And as soon as this sentence ended, Kidate walked briskly towards Kakashi's table.

She sat beside Sasuke, as close as she could get and put her arm around his to let Sakura remember that Sasuke was hers.

"Now dinner can be served"

In the middle of taking their dinner..."Excuse me but I need to go to the restroom"

Kidate walked past tables going to the restroom.

After a few minutes the lights went out and something exploded.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura cover you noses...this is sleeping gas." Kakashi said cautiously.

After a few minutes the light went back on and someone wearing black was carrying Tsunade towards the exit.

"Everyone, follow him"

As they followed the person carrying Tsunade, Kakashi was hit with a needle to his neck and he fell down.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura...follow him and don't loose him" He told them before he lost consciousness.

Finally they caught up with the person.

He/she noticed this and put down Tsunade as he/she shot needles towards their necks again.

Naruto got hit and fell to the ground.

Sasuke was about to land one hit to him/her but was hit closely.

Sakura was the only one left to stop him/ her.

"Since you're the only one left, I guess I can show myself to you" said the familiar voice.

The person took of his/her mask.

The person was a she.

But what was more surprising...it was Kidate.

Sasuke saw all of what happened before he lost consciousness.

"Kidate?" Sakura said surprised.

"How could you do this? Even to your own boyfriend?"

"I just used him to plan to assassinate the Hokage...for short"

"Sasuke doesn't mean anything to me..." Kidate said with an evil grin.

* * *

Hey guys! i'm sorry if this chapter is short! but i promise to make the 7the long and good!! i hope you still loved it though! ei! continue reading!

**REVIEW PLEASE:D**


	7. Confusing Decisions

**Chapter 7: Confusing Decisions**

"You bastard!" Sakura was now raging with anger. She couldn't let anyone do this to Sasuke. How could SHE let Kidate do this to Sasuke.

"I should have known" Sakura said angrily.

"I'm gonna kill you" Sakura said as blue chakra leaked from her body. She couldn't sustain her anger.

"Try!" Kidate said forcefully with the same old smirk she always had.

Sakura lunged at Kidate but she dodged it.

Sakura punched continuously but she dodged each and every punch Sakura tried to land on her.

_If I could only land one hit on your fuckin face then you'd be finished off quickly..._Sakura thought.

Kidate released chakra from her hand and shot it towards Sakura but she dodged it.

Kidate shot again and this she hit Sakura. As it touched Sakura she fell to the floor crying in agony as she felt something draining her power.

"Amazing what I can do could I. That attack causes you severe pain giving you injuries as it sucks up your chakra and gives it to me" Kidate said smirking.

"Yeah? Amaze this!"

Sakura kicked on Kidate's legs. She could have died but in Sakura's condition, Kidate only broke her legs.

Kidate cried in agony as she held her legs.

Sakura weakly stood up with an angry look on her face.

"This is the end bitch!"

Sakura landed a hit to Kidate's chest which broke all of her ribs and through her lungs.

She laidlimp, dead on the ground.

After that attack, Sakura fainted.

Sasuke woke up in a familiar room which he's been to so many time, the hospital.

Beside him was another bed in which Naruto lay in.

_God! What happened..._

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Hn"

"What happened?"

"I forgot"

"Yeah, me too...hey, where is Sakura?"

Just as Naruto said this Tsunade entered their room.

"Tsunade-sama, where is Sakura"

"She's in the next room" Tsunade said sadly

Something was wrong. Sasuke knew it.

"But?" Sasuke said worriedly.

Tsunade sighed and paused for a few moments.

"There's only a small chance that she could ever wake up"

"Why is that?" Sasuke said continued to sound more worried.

"I'll explain later, but right now you need to come with me"

Naruto and Sasuke followed Tsunade to another room.

Tsunade made a move that told Sasuke to open the blanket that was covering someone on a bed.

As Sasuke moved forward to open the blanket with trembling hands, he was afraid that it might be Kidate.

When he saw Kidate's pale white dead face, He fell to the ground shaking.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" Naruto and Tsunade said.

"How did this happen?" he said angrily.

"Sakura..."

Then Sasuke remembered what had happened last night

Kidate was the one who had tried to kidnap the Hokage.

Sasuke shook his head.

Everything was a blur.

"Sakura killed Kidate. She also got serious injuries from the battle"

How could this happen? Kidate...His girlfriend. How could she do this?

Tsunade led them to Sakura's room.

Sakura looked like she was tortured.

She had bruises and wounds almost all over her body and she was breathing with difficulty.

"Kidate did this to her?" Sasuke asked standing beside Sakura's bed.

She was still beautiful. But he also loved Kidate. He didn't know if he should move on this quickly.

Thinking about was confusing him.

"Well...we don't kno-"

"She did" Sasuke said as he tucked Sakura's hair behind her ears.

"How-how do you know Sasuke" Tsunade said surprised.

"I saw her last night. It was only a short time but, she almost successful of kidnaping you until we caught up with her, Sakura wasn't hit with her sleeping needles and before I lost consciousness I saw her take off her mask." Sasuke said with his head bowed down.

"How could I have loved a girl like her?" Sasuke said crying.

Love? But Sasuke didn't even know the meaning of love so...did he really love Kidate?

* * *

hey guys i'm sorry if its still short! but i was writing this late so i had to sleep...god i hate Kidate! ;D good thing she died right? lol busy on the 8th chp! continue reading! ;)

**REVIEW:D**


	8. Birthday Invitation

**Chapter 8: Birthday Invitation**

Sasuke felt that it was his fault Sakura was in her condotion now.

It's been 2 weeks since she was brought here in the hospital and yet she hasn't woken up yet.

Of course, Sasuke didn't forget what Tsunade said...

_There's only a small chance that she could wake up_

_Sakura please wake up already!_ Sasuke felt really guilty.

Everyday he stayed by Sakura's side.

Not that he loved her or anything. But he did feel something when he saw how beautiful she was that night of the dance. But that was only once.

Since these past 2 weeks others would stop by for a visit.

Sasuke was looking outside the window looking at the stars.

_I'm sorry Sakura..._

Just as he was about to shed a tear, he heard a groan.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes were shut tight but she was trying to open them.

"Sakura...please open your eyes..." Sasuke pleaded.

Sakura twitched as Sasuke finished this sentence.

Then after a few moments Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

Sakura tried to get up but she almost fell back down, but Sasuke caught her and helped her straighten up.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun...How long have I been asleep?"

"For 2 weeks already, Tsunade said that there was only a small chance that you could get up. Thank god that small chance happened. I was really worried."

Sakura looked at her blanket and started to cry.

"What's the matter Sakura?"

"You hate me now don't you?"

"For what?"

"Because...God damn it! I killed your girlfriend because...Tsk...You wouldn't believe me anyway" Sakura said turning her head away from Sasuke.

"No Sakura you don't understand..."

"It's because I never really do right?"

"Sakura please listen to me for just a sec."

Sasuke paused for a few moments as he looked outside the window again and Sakura looked at him.

"It's my fault you got in this situation. I should have known Kidate wasn't serious. I should have believed you before...I saw her, just before I passed out during the night of the dance...I saw her take off her mask. But that was all that I saw. I'm sorry Sakura"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. This was the Sasuke she knew before. He was finally back...

The following morning Tsunade told Sakura that she could leave in about 3 days.

Sasuke still stood by Sakura's side. Taking care of her.

By the day before Sakura could already go Ino went for a visit and was pretty excited.

"Sakura! Oh my God! Finally your awake! Everybody's been so worried!" Ino said as she hugged Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura I can only stay here for a while I'm in a rush you see" Ino said with apologetic smile.

"It's ok...what is it anyway?" Sakura said with a smile.

"Well...I just want to invite you to my birthday tomorrow, you too Sasuke..."

"Tomorrow's your birthday? Oh yeah! Oh my gosh I totally forgot...I'm sorry Ino! It seems that I've been stuck here longer than I thought" Sakura said giggling.

"It's okay Sakura...just don't forget to got tomorrow okay? 7 am at the beach. You could already go out tomorrow right? I talked to Tsunade about it."

"Okay Ino I'll go"

"Okay Sakura! Thanks! Well I need to go now. Gotta invite others too...take care!"

Ino closed the door to the room.

"Are you going Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah"

"Okay...well you could go home now, you better get some rest too"

"Your right...well...take care Sakura"

"Bye Sasuke"

Sakura was left alone in the room

_So Ino's birthday is tomorrow huh?...Can't wait!_

Sakura was already excited to go to Ino's birthday tomorrow.

Only one problem though...what was she going to wear? She doesn't have bathing suits since she doesn't really have time to go swimming...she was always training after Sasuke left her 3 years ago. And all that was left were too small for her to fit in.

As she was wandering in her thoughts someone knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Sakura"

"Oh hi Tsunade-sama"

"Ino just informed about her birthday tomorrow and I think you could go home now...you need to get ready for that party you know." Tsunade said as she blinked.

"But I thought I could only be ready to walk tomorrow?"

"The day after you woke up...you could have already walked by then, but I just wanted you to rest up. So go on now and have fun tomorrow. Say happy birthday to Ino for me tomorrow"

"Alright Tsunade-sama and...Thank you"

* * *

Hey guys! things got better right? hope you continue reading! **REVIEW PLEASE!:D**


	9. At Least He Sees Me Now

**Chapter 9: At Least He Sees Me Now**

Sakura prepared herself to leave the hospital. Checking so that nothing gets left.

_Okay...done...phew...that was tiring. I hope the mall's still open though._

Sakura hurried her way to the mall and to her luck it was still open. Checking the clock near the entrance it was only left open for about 20 minutes more.

_Gotta hurry!_

Sakura ran to the beach shop to but at least 10 bathing suits for her age now.

_This is nice..._

Sakura did her shopping for only about 15 minutes and she was done.

As she was walking outside the mall she saw Shikamaru leaning against a wall looking at the sky shortly after facing the ground and sighed.

Sakura walked toward Shikamaru...

"Hi Shikamaru"

"Hey Sakura" Shikamaru said without bothering to smile.

"Looks like something's bothering you"

"Well...you see...I don't know what to give Ino for her birthday. If she was a boy it'd be much more easier."

Sakura laughed.

"Need help?"

"Yeah"

"Cmon then! We still have about 5 minutes more before the mall closes."

As they walked out of the mall finished with their shopping Shikamaru couldn't help but feel worried.

"What's the matter now?"

"You think Ino's going to like this?"

"Of course she will! Just wait and see tomorrow!"

"I guess...well thanks so much Sakura! I really appreciated it!"

"No problem Shikamaru!"

"Oh yeah! One more advice! Give that to her when your alone! Probably before we get there"

"Thanks again Sakura...well...goodbye!

"Bye!"

Sakura walked to her room leaving the shopping bags on her bed as she lied down.

_I hope everything goes well tomorrow..._

Sakura wanted everything to go well on her best friends birthday of course.

As she looked outside the window she finally remembered someone.

_Sasuke..._

Sakura was a bit busy about Ino's birthday that she forgot about Sasuke.

Was he really okay that she just totaled her girlfriend.

_I wonder..._

_Did Sasuke really love her?_

Sakura kept on wondering...but she decided that she wouldn't get into other people's business. Especially what happened between Kidate and Sasuke.

The following morning Sakura got up at 6:15.

She packed her things and prepared extra shirts and bathing suits incase something goes wrong.

Sakura left her apartment and headed for the beach wearing really short shorts and a loose shirt. She looked really good. Since the beach was only about a 3 minute walk from where she lived she just walked going there.

As what Sakura said, Shikamaru went earlier to the beach and was happy seeing Ino there looking at the continued sunrise.

She wore an above knee shorts paired with a yellow spaghetti strap on top.

She was probably waiting for the others to arrive.

This was such a perfect time moment.

_Thank you Sakura!_ Shikamaru thought seriously.

Shikamaru headed towards Ino with his usual hands-in-his-pocket-leaning-back-too-lazy Shikamaru look.

Ino heard him walking towards her and she smiled brightly at him shortly after returning her gaze at the sunrise.

Shikamaru sat behind her embracing her from behind.

"Happy birthday Ino" Shikamaru said pleasantly.

"Thanks Shika"

"Oh yeah...I bought you something"

Shikamaru took out a small box from his pocket.

"You didn't need to you know"

"But I wanted to" Shikamaru said as she kissed Ino's neck.

"Well...open it"

Ino took off the ribbon from the box and opened the beautiful crystal case.

Inside was a silver-gold heart shaped locket.

"Shikamaru...it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"Hey! It's your birthday!"

Ino looked at Shikamaru smirking.

She kissed Shikamaru pushing him back to lie down.

Shikamaru kissed harder licking her lips for her to give him entrance, and she gave it to him.

Shikamaru switched places with Ino and moved on top.

"Erhemm..."

Ino and Shikamaru stopped to find Sakura smirking at them.

"Oh Sakura. You're hear" Ino was blushing.

Sakura giggled.

"Save it when you get married!" Sakura said jokingly as Ino as Ino and Shikamaru laughed.

In a matter of minutes everyone arrived.

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Sasuke.

"Everyone's here then?" Ino said smiling brightly.

"Finally now we can swim!" Naruto complained smiling.

The guys took off their tops as the girls did with their bottoms too.

Tenten was wearing an orange bikini.

Ino was wearing a light blue cloud designed bikini.

Hinata was wearing a silver bikini.

Sakura said she's have a rest for a while before she was going to swim.

"Cmon Sakura! The water's great!" Ino called out.

"Maybe later"

"Don't drag us down Sakura! Get in the water already!" Tenten said as she splashed Sakura with water laughing.

"Okay okay!"

Sakura didn't need to take off her shorts since it was also for beach swimming.

She took off her top loose shirt.

"Yey! Sakura's going in!" Tenten cried.

"Whoa!!" everybody except Sasuke said teasingly.

As he turned his head to look at her. He saw her beautiful for the second time and felt something within him.

Sakura had a very beautiful body. She was wearing a Banana yellow stringed bikini on her top.

Her hair was tied in a bun. As she took off her clip her hair fell down.

She was so beautiful.

Sasuke had once again glued his eyes on her.

Sakura noticed this and just smiled weakly

_At least he sees me now..._ Sakura thought.

Sakura entered the warm water and went with Ino and the others.

"Sakura" Ino whispered.

"Yeah?" sakura whispered back.

"I'll give you a surprise later!" Ino whispered with a smile on her face.

* * *

This will get better! keep reading! hope you liked this chapter! **AND AGAIN REVIEW ASKING TAKES PLACE:D REVIEW PLEASE!!! ;)**


	10. Sasuke's Song

**Chapter 10: Sasuke's Song**

As noon cam they went back to the shore to prepare for lunch.

Neji and Tenten grilled the barbeque.

Naruto and Hinata prepared the drinks.

Ino and Shikamaru prepared the desserts.

As Sakura set the plates and spoon and fork.

Sasuke prepared the salad.

As everyone finished doing their part they started eating.

After they ate they rested for a while before going for a swim again.

Sakura wasn't in the mood for swimming so she thought she'd just collect shells or look for starfishes.

As she was walking through the beach's shorelines she bent down to collect beautiful shells or search for a starfish.

Sasuke was already tired of swimming so went back to the shore as he sat down on the mat where they were staying.

He looked over to the water and saw everyone that was in there.

Neji was piggyback riding Tenten in the water as they laughed.

Hinata was trying to catch Naruto for pulling her down in the water.

Shikamaru tapped Ino's shoulder as he moved in front of her so that as she turned no one was there but as she looked back forward her lips touched Shikamaru's.

"Shikamaru! That was unfair!" Ino said laughing.

Sasuke smiled.

Then his gaze went for Sakura.

He saw her bent down picking up something.

Then she turned back and shouted to them.

"Hey guys! I found a lot of baby starfish!" She said happily.

Sasuke chuckled. She was childish. Yet it entertained him. He usually didn't like childish girls. But the way Sakura was being like that. He didn't seem to hate it.

"Really?" Tenten cried out as she leapt down from Neji's back.

"Le-let us s-see Sakura-chan" Hinata called out.

Sakura ran for them.

She went to them in the waters.

"This is cute Sakura!" Ino said! "They're the size of earrings!" Ino said bewildered giggling.

As night fell, they made a bonfire and sat around it.

Tenten was resting her head on Neji's shoulders as Neji put his arm around her waist and the other on his knee.

Naruto was the same with Hinata except that Hinata was sitting up straight.

Shikamaru and Ino were the same as Neji and Tenten but Shikamaru was leaning on Ino's head too.

Sasuke sat up, leaned down with his arms on his knees to support his body.

Sakura sat beside him but there was about a 50 centimeter distance between them.

Naruto got the guitar beside him.

"Hey guys! Why don't we sing a song?"

"No prob!" Neji said.

"Okay" Shikamaru yawned

"Well...okay! I'll go first!" Naruto said grinning

"This song is dedicated to Hinata but I'll sing it from the first verse to the chorus!" Naruto said looking love struck at Hinata.

_As I walked through these open doors._

_I was about to leave my world._

_But then you came along._

_And showed me my reason live._

_I thought that wasn't enough, though..._

_I thought it wouldn't help_

_Then a feeling aroused in me_

_There was something I needed to give_

_The I realized I loved you then_

_I knew this feeling was true_

_I thought I was dead_

_But then in the end_

_You came along..._

Naruto stopped strumming the guitar.

"Thank you Naruto" Hinata said.

Naruto passed the guitar to Neji.

Sakura had heard enough. She felt out of place there. She didn't have someone who can tell her how important she is. She didn't want to hear more. She was getting jealous.

_How come they have someone who could love them?_ Sakura thought sadly.

Sakura stood up looking at the ground. Everyone looked at her.

"I need to be alone for a while...so..." Sakura said with a sad smile.

Everybody could tell she was bothered.

Sasuke looked at her. He wondered what her problem was.

"Just come back in one piece ok?" Ino said smiling worriedly.

"Sure"

Sakura turned her back against them and walked away heading towards a small hill which had a great view of the sky and the ocean.

Neji sang his song to Tenten.

Sasuke stared at the fire.

He thought about Kidate.

_What if Sakura was the one who died and Kidate lived?_

Sasuke didn't like the idea of Sakura dead, but...he couldn't forget Kidate that easily. Even though she wasn't true to him. He still felt something for her. That's why he chose her before. But he didn't quite know what he felt. He thought it was love. But he didn't know love. He didn't even know how to express it.

Shikamaru was the one who sang now.

Sakura was now at the top of the hill. She looked at the stars lost in her thoughts.

The night was beautiful. The sea breeze felt nice and cool to the face. Sakura inhaled and exhaled softly. She closed her eyes and thought about their first training before.

_**Flashback:**_

She saw Sasuke crawl from behind a tree. Seriously injured. Of course it was Kakashi's genjutsu. But she was too disturbed to have noticed that before. She fainted.

She woke up and remembered that she saw Sasuke injured and she ran throught the forest to find him.

Sasuke was fighting with Kakashi but he lost and got his body buried under the ground with his head left sticking on top.

Sasuke heard a rumble in the bushes. It was Sakura. She stopped at the sight of Sasuke having only his head on the ground.

"Sakura" Sasuke hesitated.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Now it's a severed head!" Sakura shouted shaking her head. Her hands holding her head. She said this just before she fainted.

When she woke up she saw Sasuke looking after her.

She sat up and hugged Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Your okay!"

_**End Of Flashback**_

Sakura smiled as she opened her eyes.

Then a thought came to her mind as the smile faded from her face.

_Why did he look after me back then when it was a waste of time and he could've looked for Kakashi and tried to get a bell..._ Sakura had a puzzled look on her face.

Shikamaru finished the song with Ino's kiss of gratitude.

"Oi Sasuke! Your turn!"

"I don't really know any good songs"

"Oh cmon Sasuke!" Naruto said teasingly.

"I don't really have a good voice"

"Just try Sasuke!" Neji said as Shikamaru handed him the guitar.

"But"

"I'll just go get something..." Tenten said as she started to get up.

Neji stared at her with hey!-i-want-you-to-stay-please?? baby look.

"I won't be long! I promise Neji!" Tenten said with a smirk

Tenten blinked at Neji.

Neji gave nod.

Tenten went to the direction Sakura went to.

"Cmon Sasuke! Just try!"

"I won't!" Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Please Sasuke?" Naruto pleaded with his baby goo-goo eyes.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment...then he took the guitar.

Just then Tenten returned with Sakura with Sakura looking puzzled.

"Shhhhh" Tenten gestured to them. Good thing Sasuke didn't notice this.

"Stay here Sakura" Tenten whispered.

"Why? What's gonna happen?" Sakura whispered back still looking puzzled.

"Just wait and see"

Sakura stood still there hugging herself looking at them.

"Told you I'd be fast" Tenten said giving Neji a kiss on his cheek. "Is Sasuke going to sing?"

_Sasuke? Sing?..._ Sakura thought.

"Yeah" Neji said.

Sasuke looked at them for a sign to start.

Everybody nodded.

Sasuke started to strum his guitar at the same time he sang.

_It took, one look_

_Then forever lay out in front of me_

_One smile, then I died_

_Only to be revived by you_

_There I was_

_Thought I had everything figured out_

_Goes to show just how much I know_

'_Bout the way life, plays out_

_I take one step away_

_But I find myself coming back_

_To you_

_My one and only you..._

_Now I know, that I know not a thing at all_

_The fact that I am yours, and you...are mine_

_Oh...they told me that this wouldn't be easy_

_And Oh... I'm not one to complain_

_I take one step away_

_But I find myself coming back_

_To you..._

_My one and only one and only_

_I take one step away_

_Then I find myself coming back_

_To you_

_My one and only_

_One and only you_

Sasuke was finished.

Everyone looked at him puzzled and smiling.

"I thought you didn't know how to sing Sasuke?" spat Naruto.

"I don't"

"And I thought you didn't know any songs?" asked Neji.

"I made that song"

"See Neji? He's romantic! Why can't you be like that?"

"Yeah!? Why can't YOU be like that Shikamaru" Ino spat.

"Look what you did Sasuke!" Naruto said teasingly. Everyone laughed.

"The song was bad though..." Sasuke said smiling looking at the ground.

"No it wasn't"

He turned around to see Sakura smiling.

"Were you there the whole time?" Sasuke said puzzled.

* * *

Get's better every chapter! but this is the best one so far:) continue reading!!! next chapter is still under construction! lol ;

**REVIEW PLEASE:D**


	11. Ino's Surprise

**Chapter 11: Ino's Surprise**

"Yeah" Sakura smiled weakly.

Sakura sat down beside Sasuke again yet she still kept her distance.

"Who was that dedicated to Sasuke?" Ino asked. As soon as she caught Sasuke's eye she looked at Sakura.

Sasuke the realized that they planned this.

"Is it for..." Ino said smirking at Sakura.

Sakura, not knowing anything that they were planning, looked as puzzled as Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Ino finished.

Sasuke paused, even he didn't know whom he dedicated that song to.

Sakura looked at Sasuke puzzled.

Sasuke looked at with a calm but thinking expression on his face

"Is it Sasuke? Naruto said smirking at Sasuke.

"Stop it you guys!" Sakura said softly smiling weakly.

"Your right Sakura, we should stop Sasuke from admitting that it was dedicated for you even though he wont admit it!" Shikamaru said jokingly.

Sasuke just bowed his head and looked at the sand.

Sakura wouldn't fall for any of their jokes. She wouldn't want to hope that Sasuke could ever love her. Being friends was enough for her than hoping for something that would never happen. She would only get hurt more.

"I-it's late, we-we sho-should go home n-now" Hinata interrupted.

_Good timing Hinata!_...Sakura thought.

"Your right...we should go home..." Neji said.

"I'm gonna pack up..." Tenten continued.

As they stood up Ino interrupted.

"No need!" Ino said smirking. "Were having a sleep over here tonight!"

Everyone looked shocked.

"REALLLYY???" Tenten yelped

"But wh-what about our pa-parents?"

"All taken care of!" Ino said smiling brightly looking like she did a very good job.

"YEAH!!!" Tenten shouted happily.

Since Neji, Naruto and Sasuke didn't have parents...it was up to their decision if they wanted the sleep over or not.

"Is it okay? Sasuke? Neji, Naruto?"

"Yeah it's okay" Neji said smiling.

"Hn" Sasuke said with a weak smile.

"Yeah of course! You know me!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"Good!" Ino said.

"But what about clothes Ino?" Shikamaru asked worriedly.

"Your parents brought extra clothes for you here yesterday!"

"N-nice" Hinata stuttered.

"What about us?" Neji told Ino pointing at himself, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't worry! I had Kakashi and Kurenai get your clothes for you" Ino said still smiling brightly.

"Okay" everyone said.

"Where are we sleeping then?" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"I reserved a beach house for us"

"Nice!" Tenten said leaping up and down just the same as Naruto.

"Cmon! I'll lead the way!"

They walked towards another hill but the opposite direction to where Sakura went.

As they arrived, everyone had a surprised look on their faces.

"Ino! This house is huge!"

"YEAH!!!" Naruto said as he ran towards the door. "Cmon!"

Everyone went inside.

It was a nice warm-cozy-snow-cabin-like type of house.

It had nice polished floors.

Awesome furniture.

And...

"4 rooms???" Tenten said looking stunned as she went down from the second floor.

"Yeah!" Ino said still smirking.

"But...Wh-who are we sle-sleeping with?" Hinata stuttered.

"Since I'm the birthday girl and I wanna have fun! I'm picking who's staying together in the same room."

_This Ino!...She really knows how to surprise people!_ Sakura thought with a smile.

"Neji! Your staying with Tenten here at the first floor. You take the room to my left."

Tenten looked stunned.

"I'm staying with Neji?"

With this Neji carried tenten bridal style and hit forehead softly on Tenten's.

"Are you sacred of me?" Neji said as he tickled Tenten with his other hand.

"Haha!-Neji!...Hahaha!...no!!! its...okay!! Hahahahah! So...stop...hahaha...already"

As soon as Neji stopped Tenten was already gasping for air.

He headed towards their room still carrying Tenten.

"Those two..." Sasuke said with smile and a chuckle.

"Naruto and Hinata...to the room on my right still here on the first floor.

As soon as Neji heard this he looked back at Naruto throwing him a death glare.

"If anything happens to my cousin your dead dobe!"

Then he entered their room and locked the door.

"But Ino-chan!"

"It's okay Hinata! I won't murder you!" Naruto said teasingly.

"Okay"

Naruto then led Hinata to their room.

"Cmon lets go upstairs!" Ino said pulling Shikamaru's hand since he was too busy observing the house.

There were two more rooms in the second room.

"Are we going to take this room Ino?" Sakura asked looking inside the room with the balcony.

"Oh no...I'm not sleeping with you...your going to be in the same room as Sasuke in there!" She pointed inside the room Sakura was looking at.

"As for you!" Ino said smirking evilly at Shikamaru.

"Your staying with me!"

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru said jokingly.

Ino pulled Shikamaru's shirt and led him to the room opposite to Sakura's and Sasuke's.

Sasuke and Sakura's were glued to the floor. They were shocked.

_Sleep in the same room? With Sasuke?_

* * *

Hey guys! getting better every chapter:D continue reading! still busy with the next chapter!!

REVIEW PLEASE:D


	12. Beautiful For The Third Time

**Chapter 12: Beautiful For The Third Time**

_We're sleeping in the same room?_ Sakura wasn't used being this too much close to Sasuke. And to keep things much closer.

"There's only one bed?" Sakura said shocked as she entered the balcony room.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other.

* * *

"Neji! Stop it!"

In Neji and Tenten's room things got easier as they thought it would seem.

Neji was caressing Tenten's neck and it tickled.

Tenten turned around and saw him smirking.

"What do you want?" Tenten said smiling.

Neji moved on top of her and kissed her neck moving up to her lips.

"Nothing-much" Neji said in between his kisses.

Tenten placed a hand on Neji's face.

"I think I can give that back" Tenten said seductively.

Neji's kissed hard on Tenten's lips and licked her upper lip begging for entry. She gave him entry. Tenten took off Neji's shirt and rubbed his chest.

Tenten pushed him and switched places with him and stayed on top.

"I'm the one who's in control now Hyuga!" Tenten said smirking as she tickled him.

"Hahaha!...Tenten...haha...what are you...doing!"

"That's what you get for tickling me until I was out of breath earlier!" Tenten said smiling.

After a few minutes Tenten stopped and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm sleepy now..."

"Okay...we'll go and sleep..." Neji said.

He couldn't deny that he wanted what had happened to go on but he respected Tenten.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino were already busy under the sheets.

"Why do you get to stay on top?" Ino asked as Shikamaru kissed her neck.

Shikamaru only had his boxers on.

"Because-"

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Who the hell?" Shikamaru said in between his kisses.

"Shikamaru open the door!"

"Let them wait till morning! Were busy!" Shikamaru spat!

"Open the door damn it!" Ino said smiling as she pushed Shikamaru off her.

Ino opened the door to find Naruto standing with his PJ's on.

"What do you want Naruto?" Ino said panting.

Naruto saw Shikamaru on the bed without his shirt on and was mumbling something.

"Ahhh... were you busy?" Naruto said with apologetic expression on his face.

"Was!" Shikamaru spat.

"No it's okay, don't bother him...what do you want?" Ino asked again smiling.

"Well I just wanted to check who you paired Sakura with but since you're here, I'm guessing you paired her with Sasuke."

"Yeah and?" Ino said still smiling.

"Nothing...hinata was just worried about Sakura that's all...well...goodnight!"

"Goodnight Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto went back to their room and got in the blankets hugging Sakura at her waist.

"Wh-who was she pa-paired with N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said while her eyes were closed giving a yawn.

"With Sasuke" Naruto said kissing Hinata on the lips. "Nothing to worry about"

"Oh okay"

* * *

Sakura got ready inside the bathroom for sleep.

When she got out Sasuke already had his top off. He was at the balcony looking at the stars.

_This is probably how he sleeps. _Sakura said smiling.

Sakura wore her hair in a ponytail wearing a loose shirt and very short shorts on for sleep.

As she turned off the lights in the bathroom and closed the door Sasuke turned his head to look at her.

She didn't feel like sleeping yet.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Could you go out on a walk with me?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment.

"If you don't want to it's okay..." Sakura said as she headed for the door.

But he replied.

"No it's okay...I'll go with you" Sasuke said with a blank expression on his face.

Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the house quietly cause they might disturbed the others that were already sleeping.

They walk through the beach with their feet wading in the water.

They stopped at the hill where Sakura stayed wandering from her memories earlier.

Sakura sat down.

"You can sit down if you like you know" Sakura said smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke sate down with Sakura but instead of him keeping his usual distance from Sakura, he sat closely to her now.

For a few moments they enjoyed the view and the sea breeze they had.

"Sakura...can I ask you a question"

"Sure Sasuke-kun'

"Why do you still seem to like me"

"Well...it's kind of hard to explain but, that's just the way I feel Sasuke and I'm sorry if you don't like. I know that sometimes I've been to much and too annoying and I want to apologize for that too. I could go far by hoping that you would love me too but I don't wan to hope that small and get hurt too much if it won't happen. I want us to be more than friends. But...if your with me...at least being friends is already enough for me as long as I know your there." Sakura said smiling her gaze glued to the horizon.

Sasuke looked at her. He looked at her with sadness. He didn't know what to say. He that he had hurt and rejected her so many times.

Minutes passed and Sakura already gave a yawn that was already a sign that she was asleep.

"Are you sleepy Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking at the ground.

When Sakura didn't answer he looked at her.

Her ponytail was already loose leaving a few strands of hair fixed on her face as her mouth was slightly open.

She was already asleep...her head was on her knees as she hugged her legs to prevent her from falling.

Sasuke picked her up and walked her back to the beach house.

He laid her on the bed and covered her with the blanket as he kneeled beside her.

Sasuke took off her ponytail knowing that it bother her from her sleep.

As her hair rested behind her and a few strands flew to her face she gave a soft "mmmm" and turned to the other side of the bed.

Sasuke smiled.

He lied down to his side where Sakura was facing.

He stared at her and removed the strands of hair that was covering her face and tucked it behind her ear.

He saw her very beautiful again...for the third time.

Sasuke woke up the next morning.

Sakura wasn't there.

"Sakura?"

* * *

Hey guys! i'm sorry if this chapter took so long but hey! it's good right? i'm still making the next so once again! continue reading:D **REVIEW PLEASE:D**


	13. Same Flashback, Different Points Of View

**Chapter 13: Same Flashback, Different Points Of View**

"Sakura?" Sasuke headed for the bathroom.

"Sakura?" She wasn't in there.

_Damn! Where is she!_

Sasuke ran down the stairs to the other rooms?

"Sakura?!"

She wasn't there either neither were all of them.

_Calm down Sasuke! She might just be with them in the Kitchen making breakfast!_..._Yes!. That's probably it!_

Sasuke ran towards the kitchen still scared that he might me wrong but he wasn't.

He was right everybody was there. But where was Sakura?

"Have you seen Sakura?" He asked them.

"Uh...yeah, she's right behind here." Shikamaru said pointing to a wall behind him which didn't have a door but an open entrance already.

"She's making breakfast for us!" Ino said happily.

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief.

"Were you worried Sasuke?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Everyone looked at each other then smirked at him.

"Huh? N...No i-it's just-"

"Breakfast is ready!...Oh...good morning Sasuke-kun" Sakura said merrily.

"Why? What happened" Sakura said as she noticed Sasuke hesitating and everybody smirking at him.

"Oh...nothing..." Tenten said.

"L-let's just e-eat" Hinata said with a smile.

After they ate they returned to their rooms.

Sasuke lied in bed as Sakura was enjoying the view from the balcony.

As they were in their rooms, everybody but Sakura and Sasuke sneaked into Ino and Shikamaru's room.

Some sat down Ino, Tenten and Shikamaru sat down on the bed, Naruto squat n the floor, Hinata sat down on the couch as Neji stood leaning on the wall crossing his arms.

"What should we do? Even we notice that Sasuke's feeling something for Sakura now" Tenten said.

"Maybe we should lure them into a single room and trap them there until he admits!" Naruto said.

"Bad idea" Neji said.

"O-oh...h-how about someone a-asks them when they f-first met and how t-they felt ab-about it while they don't k-know that your rec-recording it. Th-then we lead them to a s-single room with one of u-us in there to play b-both of th-their tapes one af-after the other?" Hinata said.

"Yeah! That's nice Hinata!" Ino said smiling.

"It might just work" Neji said grinning.

"Yup! I bet!" Tenten said smiling.

"Yeah...I thought of that too but I thought it was too good" Naruto said nodding his head.

"Liar!" Shikamaru said bonking Naruto's head.

"Ouch!!"

Sasuke was now awake as Sakura was still wandering in her thoughts at the balcony.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Sasuke opened the door to find Ino and Shikamaru there.

"Hey Sakura! Could you come with me please? I want to ask you one thing!!" Ino said smiling, the tape

recorder inside her pocket and already set.

"Okay" Sakura went with Ino out of the room and into Ino's room.

"Sasuke I also want to ask you a question" Shikamaru asked his face blank.

"Okay" Sasuke replied. Though he didn't really feel that he wanted to talk to anybody right now.

Shikamaru's tape recorder, on the other hand, was hidden behind his head protector at his left arm.

Ino and Shikamaru both asked the same questions.

"When did you first see Sakura?"

"When did you first see Sasuke?"

After a few minutes of answering the single question, Sakura was led back to her room as Ino and Shikamaru locked the door to their room.

"Sakura, Sasuke I need you to sit down on the bed facing each other" Ino said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"For you to know something"

Sasuke needn't say more since the question in his mind was already answered by Ino.

They sat down on the bed facing each other but also kept their distance.

Ino and Shikamaru removed the tape recorders from their hiding places.

Sasuke looked surprised so was Sakura.

"Were sorry if we did this" Shikamaru said.

"But we just needed for the both of you to realize that something within you clicked the moment you met

and that feeling is growing now, I'm saying this especially to you Sasuke!" In said seriously.

Ino first played the tape of Sakura.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Why are you here forehead girl? Studying to make your huge forehead smaller?"_

_Sakura continued reading and ignore Ami as she was taunting little Sakura._

_"Why don't you get out of this library! Your forehead is making everybody stare at you. We can't stand to have noise here with their laughs now, can we?" _

_Ami pushed Sakura and dragged her to the door. She fell down on her knees, dropped her book and cried._

_"Your better showing off your huge forehead out here"_

_Ami closed the door as Sakura picked up her book. _

_Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked away trying to look like she was alright._

_She walked away towards the forest for her to read her book there. Yes...no one could bother her there._

_As she headed for the gates...she saw a boy looking at the ground. He seemed like he was lost in his _

_thoughts._

_He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen._

_As his view came closer. She remembered who he was. He was Uchiha Sasuke from the most famous clan here in konoha. They were famous cause of their incredible power and strength._

_As she looked at him, she fell instantly in love with him. He was her love at first sight._

_She noticed that Sasuke was looking at her._

_Sakura remembered the size of her forehead and bowed down looking at the ground in embarrassment as she headed towards the forest passing him._

_As he passed him she smiled and hugged her book tightly._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"I would never forget that moment"

With these last six words Sakura's tape recorder automatically stopped.

"That's when Sakura first saw you Sasuke" Ino said as Sasuke stared at the tape.

"It's your turn now Sasuke" Shikamaru said as he reached for his tape recorder and played the tape.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Itachi nii-san! You promised promised!"_

_Sasuke was looking disappointed staring at his brother hopefully as he was crossing his arms._

_Itachi made a sign that told Sasuke to come close to him._

_Sasuke ran to him as Itachi prepared two of his fingers to poke Sasuke's head._

_Sasuke tried to stop but was too late and was hit by Itachi._

_Sasuke rubbed the temple of his forehead._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke but I'm busy, maybe I could help you with training some other day"_

_Itachi left him going to another direction._

_Sasuke smiled._

"_Nii-san always does that…yup…he's still the same"_

_The smile faded from his face as he turned back heading towards Konoha looking disappointed staring at the grounds walking with his hands in his pockets._

_As he headed for the library to at least study for the charka controlling tomorrow he saw a pink haired girl coming his way._

_She looked like she just cried._

_Sasuke looked at her._

_She was beautiful. He smiled but she suddenly looked at the ground._

_Sasuke felt like Sakura didn't want to see him so he took the smile off his face and looked at the ground as he walked towards the library._

_They passed each other._

_As she passed him, Sasuke thought better and looked back at her as she walked away._

_Sasuke resumed looking towards the library and placed a small smile on his face._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"I liked her"

With his last three words Sasuke's tape recorder then stopped.

"And that's when he first saw you Sakura."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other.

* * *

Hey guys! i'm so sorry this chapter took a long time. it's because we had to go to my mom's friend's house and it was a long drive. well i hope you like the chapter. and again i'm still busy making the next one so continue reading:D by tomorrow i may not be able to write the next chapter until the next day because we need to fly back home because were finished with our vacation. but still!! i won't stop making my stories!! 

**REVIEW PLEASE:D**


	14. The Only One Who Made Him Smile

**Chapter 14: The Only One Who Made Him Smile**

"Now do you see how perfect you are together? I mean, you even met at the same time and felt something" Ino said looking hopeful that the two would at least look at each other again.

Sakura and Sasuke both looked down at the bed after the last tape played.

"Yeah…I mean…if this goes on forever Sasuke you might loose-"

"That's enough" Sakura said silently.

She walked out of the room and out of the house.

She figured that she would just sit down at the shore and look at the beach.

_Yeah…_ that would clear things out.

Sasuke walked out of the room too and also headed for the beach but away from Sakura.

He walked where he and Sakura had last been together alone.

He walked on top of the hill and sat there.

The sun and the ocean was a very beautiful sight.

He inhaled the see breeze.

It felt good.

He looked down on the shore and saw Sakura sit there also looking at the view that was in front of them.

She seemed puzzled for a moment then suddenly smiled weakly.

Sasuke smiled. He liked Sakura when she smiled. Hers were beautiful.

Then he returned his gaze back at the horizon.

He remembered something.

_**Flashback:**_

_It's been 6 months since his clan died and he and his brother were the only ones left._

_Though he didn't really consider his brother as being one of his family members anymore._

_School set out early in the morning and as usual, during class the girls would always cheer for him cause he was just plain good at handling his shurikens and kunais._

_He was been classmates with Sakura back then and everybody else._

_He didn't have time to look at her._

_After class he walked to the lake near their house and sat down at the deck there._

_He didn't have his family now._

_He ate a tomato and looked at the sunset._

_Just as he was eating he heard someone going pass his direction._

_He looked back with the tomato still in his hand looking calm._

_It was Sakura._

_As he looked at her she also looked at him._

_Sakura smiled at him._

_Sasuke smiled back shortly before frowning and returning to his tomato._

_Sakura passed him._

_She was probably heading for home._

_His family is dead._

_He was an avenger now._

_He thought about avenging his family just as Itachi left him crying there on the street._

_He grew angry at the thought._

_He wasn't strong enough to protect his family._

_He squashed the tomato he was holding._

_He was weak._

_He stood up gripping his hand furiously._

_He pushed Sakura out of his mind._

_He thought…I shouldn't let anything get in my way. I'm an avenger. I should train harder to avenge my family. He ran heading towards the forest to train._

_Starting from that day on he didn't pay much attention to anybody even Sakura._

_He needed to train to get stronger._

_He focused on his training and forgot about everything else._

_Including how he first felt for Sakura._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Sasuke opened his eyes and exhaled.

Sasuke just remembered the day when he turned cold and pushed everybody else out of his mind.

He looked out into the ocean again looking disturbed.

His brother is dead now. He killed him. So why should he push everybody out now?

He decided that he would return to his old self and try to get along with everybody again.

_Maybe I could even have feelings for Sakura again… _Sasuke thought.

She wasn't like any other girls who were always following him around being childish shouting his name for him to notice them.

No…

She was much more different than that.

Even at his hardest times of the lost of his family.

He had been very lonely and cold back then.

He didn't have any feelings then. He always wore a blank or an angry expression on his face back then.

But Sakura…

_She was the only one who had managed to make me smile after my family died._

He was right.

Sakura WAS the only one who had managed to make him smile after his family died.

Then he thought.

_I'll try to accept Sakura now and maybe, just maybe…I could love her back._

* * *

hey guys! i know i'm not supposed to write a story until tomorrow. but i just couldn't help keeping all of you waiting so i wrote down one chapter before i fly back home. then i'll continue my story back home. i hope you like this one though! i'm still gonna make all of the chapters at home so please continue reading!!

**REVIEW PLS:D**


	15. He Starts To Fall

**Chapter 15: He Starts To Fall**

The next day after they checked out of their cabin they started training already.

"The training today will be much more difficult from the past years…so charge at me as if you want to kill me cause if you don't you won't be able to defeat me" Kakashi said at their training grounds.

"Hn"

"So what do we need to do Kakashi?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Simple…defeat me in combat"

"Easy" Sakura said smirking.

"Alright! Here I come!"

Naruto pounced at Kakashi with his kunai and threw it Kakashi. Just as it was about to hit him he jumped up and pulled Naruto to the ground stepping on his head.

"I didn't say start yet" Kakashi said as Naruto tried to get out of Kakashi's foot.

"Ready….start!"

Just as he said this a puff of smoke emitted from his feet and Naruto disappeared only to find the real Naruto pouncing on him from behind.

Kakashi kicked him and he flew to the nearest tree.

Just as he kicked Naruto Sasuke threw a handful of kunais and Shuriken towards him.

Kakashi heard this and jumped in the air and formed handseals.

"Katoun Goukakyou no jutsu"

Flames headed for Sasuke's direction and it was barely enough before he got away leaving his feet a little burnt.

Sakura ran fast towards Kakashi and tried to punch him.

"You know you'll fall if I hit you once right?" Sakura said as she tried to punch him.

"The problem is you can't" Kakashi said as he lifted his head protector to use his sharingan.

He backed up until he was leaning on a tree and was fast enough to avoid Sakura's punch.

As her punch hit the tree, it flew to the other trees in front of it and broke all of it.

And as usual Sasuke would freeze. He still wasn't used to Sakura being this strong.

Naruto got up and cloned himself.

"Henge!"

His clone transformed into a fuuma shuriken and he threw it towards Kakashi.

Kakashi caught it and spun around throwing it back to him.

Naruto looked alarmed and jumped behind the nearest tree.

The sunset showed a perfect horizon and their training grounds were almost bare because of Sakura's attacks.

_I couldn't deny that I'm tired…_ Kakashi was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree panting.

Sasuke was dead tired and hid behind a tree near Kakashi checking if Kakashi noticed him.

Naruto was lying on the ground with a big bump on his head.

Sakura punched a tree and it fell on him.

Sakura already said sorry to him just before he fell to the ground and she left.

Just as Kakashi looked at the ground the leaves from the neighboring tree rustled as Sakura pelted towards him.

Kakashi was too wiped out to move and so he defended himself as Sakura kicked him.

Kakshi went right through the trees and so with the trees behind him.

"Were you supposed to hit me that hard Sakura?" Kakashi said rubbing his back.

Sasuke stood frozen to the ground with a relieved expression on his face. He was now a little used to Sakura's strength.

Naruto ran from a bush with his bump on the head clearly visible.

"Sakura! You didn't even give me the chance to atleast hit him!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke stepped forward and went to them.

"Good job everyone!"

Kakshi said standing straight up.

"That was good Sakura" Sasuke said as he put his hands in his pockets and smiled at her.

He couldn't deny it now that he was hooked to her.

Maybe…

He was starting to fall for her.

Kakashi treated them for ramen for dinner.

"You guys have really improved! All of you! You've grown up!" Kakshi said as he was eating his ramen.

"Of chors we chave" Naruto said as he plunged down into his ramen.

Sakura smiled weakly and returned to eating her ramen.

Suddenly she felt dizzy and fainted as she fell of her chair.

Sasuke being near her caught her.

A few minutes later Sakura opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was Sasuke cradling her in his arms.

Sakura blushed and sat up right away.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said looking worried.

Naruto and Kakashi had the same expression on their faces as well.

"You need to rest" Sasuke said. Patting her back.

"You used up too much chakra during the training Sakura" Kakshi informed.

"You need to rest for atleast a week" Naruto said.

"Yeah…and since you defeated me…maybe we could all rest for the week" Kakshi said smiling.

"Yeah!" Naruto said punching the air.

"Ok Kakashi-sensei…so…I'll go home now"

"I'll walk you home" Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets with his eyes closed.

As they reached Sakura's doorstep…

"So…goodnight and walk home safely Sasuke-kun"

"Goodnight and take care of yourself ok Sakura?" Sasuke said as she hugged Sakura goodnight.

Sakura stood there frozen to the ground as Sasuke walked away.

_It was just a friendly hug!_ Sakura told herself

She didn't want to hope for Sasuke to love her and get hurt again.

* * *

hey guys! im sorry if this chapter took a long time but! at least its done! hope you liked it! the next chapter is again under construction so...continue reading:D

REVIEW PLSSSSS:D


	16. Spending Time

**Chapter 16: Spending Time**

The next day Sakura was surprised to see Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke on her doorstep.

"Can we come in Sakura-chan?" Naruto said smiling.

"Oh sure!" Sakura said coming to her senses as she led them inside.

She still couldn't believe that, last night, Sasuke…he hugged her.

Sasuke sat down without an expression to his face.

"How do you feel Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Sakura sat down on the other sofa.

"Better now" Sakura said smiling happily.

"We figured that we could go to the carnival today!" Naruto said turning his smile into a grin.

"The carnival?" Sakura said looking overjoyed.

Sakura ran to her room and got dressed.

Kakashi put up a topic to talk about as Sakura was busy changing.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi.

"Your starting to like Sakura aren't you?" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked from Kakashi to Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke closed his eyes and looked at the ground looking troubled.

"Sasuke…stop hol-"

"I'm sorry I took so long!" Sakura was wearing a summer shirt with a short jumper.

She looked pretty in anything she wore.

Sasuke smiled at the sight of her.

"Do I look funny?" Sakura said looking worried.

"No…your okay" Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Well! Let's go then!" Sakura said as she pulled Naruto's and Sasuke's hands towards the door.

"Don't pull me!" Sasuke said smiling.

Sakura didn't let go.

Kakashi smiled. His team was now…one once more.

"I want to go there first!" Sakura said pointing to the horror house.

"But Sakura! I want to get ice cream first!" Naruto complained.

Sakura hit him hard on the head. "C'mon Lets go!"

"Itai, itai!" Naruto said heading for the horror house rubbing his head.

"I won't go in there" Kakashi said looking troubled at the sight of the house.

"Are you scared Kakashi?" Sakura asked smirking.

"Ah…n-no! it's just that i……need to go to the restroom so bye!" Kakashi disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

Sakura shook her head smiling.

"Me too Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a apologetic smile.

He also disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Why won't they just admit that they're scared?" Sakura said letting go of Sasuke's hand.

"If you want to go you can." Sakura said pouting as she headed for the horror house's entrance,

"No…it's okay. I'll go with you"

The horror house was pitch black.

The door closed behind them and a laugh broke the silence.

Sakura then thought that she shouldn't have gone here after all.

"Too scary" Sakura whispered.

"Hn" Sasuke said smirking in the dark.

As they walked forward a hand touched Sakura's feet pulling her and she fell into Sasuke's arms. Her forehead touching his as Sasuke caught her.

Sakura retreated right away.

Sasuke blushed _Good thing it's dark!_ Sasuke thought.

Just as they started to move again a figure in a white dress with blood stains moved towards them.

Sakura froze. She searched for Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke was surprised to feel Sakura's hand holding his.

_If she's scared why did she come here anyway? _Sasuke thought smiling.

As the figure got closer Sakura buried herself in Sasuke's chest and cover her eyes.

Sasuke held her. He too closed his eyes until the figure was gone.

After a few minutes of fluffiness and horror they got out of the horror house.

Sakura was trembling softly looking like she just saw hell.

Sasuke chuckled.

Sasuke pat Sakura's back

"Hey…were out now" Sasuke said smiling encouragingly at Sakura.

Sakura nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun"

They found Kakashi reading Icha Icha Paradise at an ice cream parlor with Naruto sucking the ice cream out of the cone's end.

"Hi Sakura, Sasuke!!" Naruto said waving at them.

"How was the house?" Kakashi said putting the book inside his pocket.

"Hn…" Sasuke said smirking.

"Your confident after seeing all that?" Sakura said putting her hands to her hips looking disturbed at Sasuke.

"It wasn't that scary for me Sakura" Sasuke said smirking at her.

"Oh right!" Sakura said rolling her eyes turning her back at him.

"Are you saying that I was scared?" Sasuke said smirking at her. "Who was the one that always went near me for every figure that moved in there?" Sasuke said crossing his arms his smirk getting bigger.

One week passed and their rest was over.

It was a good week.

Sasuke and Sakura were always together since Kakashi and Naruto were only spending a brief time with them making up excuses.

But Sakura and Sasuke knew better that they were just planning to make the both of them spend more time together.

Sasuke didn't mind. He liked the times he spent with Sakura.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...its funny though...lol...continur reading! chpater 17 is on its way!

REVIEW PLS:D


	17. A Valentine Coincidence

**Chapter 17: A Valentine Coincidence**

Sakura and Sasuke were now close like siblings but in a way of fighting but always in a funny way.

Everyday they were busy and exhausted because of Kakashi's hard training.

At seldom times they would end late morning.

And Sasuke would always walk Sakura home.

While they were eating at Ichirakus because of an early ending of their training, Naruto brought up the topic of Valentines Day.

"What should I give Hinata?" Naruto said after sipping all of his soup.

"Why don't you just her out?" Sasuke said eating his noodles.

"I am!" Naruto spat. "I only need to give her something now."

"How about a bracelet with her name on it?" Sakura advised happily as she put down her chopsticks.

"Yeah! Thank you Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Valentines day is tomorrow so I gotta' hurry! Bye!" Naruto ran towards the gift shop in the opposite direction.

Sasuke shook his head smiling as Sakura chuckled.

"Well I need to go now. I need to bring documents to Tsunade about the missions requested from other countries."

"Okay"

Sakura stood up and walked towards the entrance gates of Konoha.

_Great…what should I do now?_

Sasuke stood up, put his hands in his pockets and left the money on the table.

He walked from Ichirakus and sighed.

_Maybe I could give something to Sakura…she's like a sister to me now anyway._

Sasuke remembered all the times they fought about small stuff and he would always win and see the annoyed look on Sakura's face as he smirked.

He chuckled at the thought and headed for the gift shop too.

"H-I-N-A-T-A. Hinata. I want her name to be put on…"

Naruto put a thinking look on his face and chose a bracelet. Sasuke crossed his arms smirking as he curved his brow.

"That one!" Naruto pointed to a white-gold chained bracelet where there was a small place to fit someone's name in.

"Okay…this one then" The attendant got the bracelet and went near a machine and sat down putting the bracelet just below some sharp thing from below the machine. "This'll take about half an hour"

"It's okay, I'll wait."

Naruto whistled as he leaned on the glass.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said smiling.

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke said walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well…I…uh…I just wanted to but a gift for Sakura…you know since were like brother and sister now"

"Hmmm…." Naruto smirked. "Is that all or do you feel something for her?"

"Nothing! It's just that okay? So…stop forcing me to answer something not true already!" Sasuke said heading for the other gifts there.

Naruto sighed as he smiled.

"Okay Sasuke! Suit yourself! But your gonna' feel something for her somehow!" Naruto said as he turned to look at the attendant work.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed as he smiled heading for the double gifts.

He searched from shelf to shelf for something he could fine suitable to give to Sakura as a friend tomorrow.

He reached the last shelf.

At the glass case he saw a white teddy bear the size of a 2 year old with its hands glued to a box in front of it.

"That's a nice gift to give to someone…especially tomorrow." An attendant said smiling at him.

"Just what is inside that box?" Sasuke asked putting his arms in his pockets.

"Well…it's a white-gold necklace with a heart pendant that has a few holes to show 3 movable diamond stones inside." The attendant said smiling. "Do you want to see it?"

Sasuke nodded his head and the attendant opened the glass case with a key and pulled the teddy bear out and opened the box.

The necklace was very beautiful. Sakura would surely love this.

"I'll take it" Sasuke said with a small smile as the attendant gave it to him.

"Do you want it wrapped in a box or put in a gift bag?"

"Box please."

Sasuke left the shop heading home.

He turned on the lights in his apartment and put the beautifully gift wrapped box on his bedside table.

Sasuke sat on the bed and sighed. He didn't think about this until now and it troubled him.

_How am I gonna' give this to Sakura? We don't have training tomorrow and she's always busy transporting documents._

Sasuke sighed again.

_Maybe I'll meet her somewhere when she's not busy or the following day when we train again but…_

Sasuke shook his head and laid down on his bed.

After a moment of thinking he slept.

The following day eh walked the streets of Konoha carrying his gift for Sakura. It wasn't heavy but it was big since the teddy bear was like a 2 year old everybody in their group stop to ask him who's he gonna' give it to.

_I should have just planned to give this to her this evening._

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha carrying piles of boxes with its documents.

She walked with a weak smile.

She always felt left out during Valentines Day.

She walked pass Neji and Tenten.

Tenten opened her gift bag and pulled out white roses and 3 packs of chocolate.

She opened the card attached to the flowers and pulled a letter with a necklace on it.

She smiled at the gold heart locket she got and she jumped on Neji kissing him.

She continued walking.

She passed Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was already hugging Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek as Naruto turned scarlet red.

_I guess she's seen her gift already. _Sakura thought, the smile disappearing from her face.

"This is all that you could give me?" Ino said loudly looking angry tightening her grip on the flowers she held.

Shikamaru scratched his head and sighed.

Ino kept rattling on and shook the flowers in front of Shikamaru's face but stopped as a beautiful wooden dropped out of the bundle.

"What is this?" she asked still looking angry as she bent down to pick up the box.

As she stood back up she put the box in front of Shikamaru's face waiting for his answer but he just smiled and told her to open it.

She rolled her eyes, but nonetheless she opened the box.

She smiled and jumped up and down and closed the box again.

_I wonder what Ino got?_ Sakura thought as she smiled weakly.

Ino jumped at Shikamaru but he wasn't ready so they fell down to the floor with Ino on top.

She gave him a swift kiss to the lips and ran towards Chouji showing what was inside the box.

Shikamaru shook his head and smirked.

Sakura continued walking towards the Hokage's mansion.

It was late at night. Probably about 12 in the evening. She walked towards her apartment but she remembered everyone in the village today. They were all happy as they received their gifts.

Sakura smiled sadly but it faded away.

She changed her direction and went towards the gates of Konoha.

She figured that she might spend this night at her secret place again.

She headed for the river as she got outside.

It was her only thinking place and nobody else knew about it.

Sasuke sighed.

_I knew I couldn't have time to give this to her today._

He headed outside Konoha still carrying his gift looking disappointed.

He also had his secret place.

He went to the river and sat down.

_Good thing no one knows about this place._ He thought

He looked at the stars and sighed.

Just as he was about to close his eyes he heard someone sob.

Being used to ninja tactics he pulled a kunai from his holster and stood up heading for the tree.

He looked pass it and saw Sakura sitting there.

Hugging herself. Her tears were visible from the moonlight as it glimmered from the light coming from it.

"Sakura?..." Sasuke said softly as he put back his kunai in his pouch and headed towards her.

Sakura looked up at him.

"Oh…Hi Sasuke-kun" She said as she wiped the tears from her face and gave him a smile.

"Why are you crying?" he said ever so softly as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing…I'm just a bit tired that's all" Sakura said as she returned her gaze back to the sky.

For a moment everything was quiet.

"Sasuke…how did you find out about this place?" She asked. She thought that she was the only one who knew about that place.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I thought I was the only one who knew about this place" He chuckled.

Sakura chuckled too and looked at him.

"Well…I actually found this place the first day I saw you." Sasuke said returning his attention to the stars and smiled.

Sakura put a puzzled expression on her face.

_**Flashback:**_

_After Sasuke read a few books at the library ending at 8 in the evening he couldn't help but think about the girl he saw a while ago._

_He didn't know her name._

_He smiled at the thought of her. "She was pretty" he said to himself as he headed towards Konoha's gates._

_He was smiling as he headed outside._

_Just as he left the gates he heard the rushing of a river nearby._

_He followed the sound to where it was._

_He needed some private time to think. He lied down on the grass near the river and looked at the stars._

_It was beautiful tonight._

_He remembered the girl he saw a while ago._

_Then he put a smile to his face._

_He seemed hooked to her._

_He closed his eyes keeping his smile as he let the memory of how he saw the girl a while ago._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Sakura looked surprised.

She smiled. "Is that even for real?" Sakura said looking at the ground. She couldn't help but feel sad that Sasuke could be lying.

"As you know very well…I never joke Sakura." Sasuke said looking at her with a smile.

Sakura's face lightened as she returned the smile.

"It's your turn to tell me now" Sasuke said replacing his smile with a smirk.

Sakura's smile faded a little as she looked back up the sky.

"It's the same as yours actually…"

_**Flashback:**_

_It was about 3 in the afternoon. It was only a few minutes ago she saw Sasuke._

_Sakura kept her smile as she headed towards the forest outside of Konoha._

_Sakura knew Sasuke's name so she didn't have trouble of recalling him using his name._

_Who wouldn't know him?_

_His family was the most famous one in Konoha for years._

_Sakura was lost in her daydreams. She passed Ami's friends and they laughed at her._

"_She looks stupider than ever!" one laughed._

"_What are thinking about forehead!?" the other one said holding her stomach from pain of their laughs._

"_You look stupid with your face like that!"_

_Sakura needed a private place to play back the time she saw Sasuke a while ago._

_She was outside and headed forwards shortly before turning right._

_She went pass the bushes and smiled at the sight of a beautiful small open space with a river surrounded by a few trees and many flowers._

_This was a perfect spot where no one could disturb her._

_She looked for a spot where she could look at the everything relaxed._

_She found a spot and she sat down._

_She replayed what happened a while ago when she first saw Sasuke._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"What a coincidence" Sasuke said smiling.

Sakura smiled weakly.

"Which reminds me…I bought something for you" Sasuke said as he gave her the box.

Sakura froze for a while looking at the box but took it.

_Is this really Sasuke…_

"I hope you like it" He said returning his gaze back to the sky.

Sakura opened the box and saw the teddy bear holding the box.

Sasuke looked at her as she looked at him too. Wide-eyed.

"Go ahead…open it" Sasuke said with a smile as he gestured towards the box the bear was holding.

Sakura reached to open the box.

* * *

hey guys! hope you like this chapter! it's long so i hope you enjoyed it :D nect chapter on the way! so keep reading!!

R

PLEASE :D

V

I

E

W


	18. Admitting He Loves Her

**Chapter 18: Admitting He Loves Her**

She reached out to open the box.

She had a blank but a clear is-this-for-real expression on her face.

She saw the necklace and took it out from the box.

Sasuke looked at her hopefully, hoping that she liked what he gave her.

Sakura froze with the necklace at her hand resting it on her lap. Her mouth was slightly open.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

Sakura closed her mouth. She put up a smile and looked at him turning the smile into a grin.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" she jumped on him and since they were on a raised land near the river bank, they came rolling down. Sasuke was on top of Sakura. As they stopped Sasuke accidentally kissed her because of the impact of the fall.

He backed his head but was still on top of Sakura.

They stared at each other for a moment. Sasuke blushed.

"ummm…" Sakura smiled at him as if to remind him that he was still on top of her and that he should return to reality now.

"uhhhhh…" Sasuke sat up helping Sakura up.

Sakura laughed softly.

"I guess I'd better put this on you now."

Sakura smiled weakly and gave the necklace to Sasuke,

She turned around as Sasuke went near her and put the necklace on her. As he finished, she flicked her hair so that the necklace would be covered by it. "It's done"

Sakura held the pendant to her face and smiled. "Thank you Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke nodded and went back up the previous place where they first sat.

Sakura followed and sat right next to him.

There was a moment of silence. Both of them seemed to be busy in their own thoughts.

Sakura softly touched her lips as Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled.

_Sasuke…his kiss…I'm falling for him again. _Sakura put a smile on her lips.

_Her kiss…I can't deny that I somehow liked it. Naruto's right…I do like…no, to be right…I think…I think I love her. No…I don't think…I do love her._ Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. Her hands were still on her lips but, the smile that she had was visible from where he was.

Sakura closed her eyes and put both of her hands to her sides as her head was facing towards the sky.

She opened her eyes surprised that a pair of hands was embracing her from behind.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke buried his face in her hair.

"What's the problem Sasuke" she turned around to face him and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear.

Sakura tilted her head a little to show him that she was confused why he suddenly did this.

"Is there some-"

She was interrupted by a kiss Sasuke placed on her lips. Her eyes were open from shock.

After the kiss ended Sakura sat frozen.

"Sasuke…why…" Sakura stammered as she whispered.

"I…" Sasuke stammered tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I…love you..Sa-Sakura" He said putting up a hopeful smile.

Sakura backed away looking angry "Don't mess with my feelings Sasuke. I accepted the fact that you don't feel anything for me but playing with my feelings is too much"

"Sakura! I'm not joking! I really do feel something for you now."

"You don't even know the feeling of love"

"That's why I have you to help me understand it"

Sakura didn't want to believe this just yet. She still looked distrustful.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you and rejected you so many times. But now I realize that…you're the only one who can make me feel happy and could make me smile. You could even manage to make me stare and admire you when you change yourself. You look beautiful in any way you are. I have never felt that feeling before, to admire someone for being who she is. I only felt it for you."

Sakura didn't erase the angry look on her face as she looked at the ground but after a few minutes her face made a weak smile. Just then she moved closer to him and pushed him to lie down on the ground as she gave him a kiss. "If you ever mess with me you'll never see me again got it?" She said teasingly as she replaced her smile with a smirk.

Sasuke pulled her towards him and kissed her as he switched places with her and moved to the top.

He kissed her harder and licked her bottom lip.

She gave him entrance. Sakura pulled him closer to her. Sasuke moved down towards her neck kissing it as Sakura caressed his face and gave a soft moan.

After about half an hour they both lay down at the grass and stared at the sky with Sakura's hand on Sasuke's chest and her head resting on the arm he used to embrace her shoulders and pulled her near him.

"Sasuke…"

"Ah"

"Tank you"

Sasuke simply replied by snuggling his against her hair.

Sakura chuckled.

_He's definitely serious…_ Sakura smiled with that thought.

The following day Sasuke and Sakura parted ways at the gate's entrance. They spent the whole night at THEIR secret place.

Sasuke went home and took a shower. He and Sakura planned to meet up at her house and at least, at their first time being a couple, spend time at the mall.

Sakura was finished getting dressed and waited for Sasuke to arrive.

* * *

hope you liked this chapter! the next ones on the way so again...CONTINUE READING!!

R-reviews P

E-easily L (",)

V-ote E :D

I-nexplainably A

E-xcellent S ;

W-orks E ÜÜ


	19. Left Out No More

**Chapter 19: Left Out No More**

Sasuke arrived at Sakura's apartment with the doorbell sounding.

Sakura opened the door. Sasuke smiled as Sakura blushed. Sakura walked towards him as he put his arm around her waist and they went towards the direction of the mall.

It was morning so they got breakfast first. Sakura wanted to but something for Sasuke so she led him to the different shops.

"Do you like this Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she held a silver chain necklace in front of him.

Sasuke smiled.

"Ok this one then!" Sakura was walking towards the counter but stopped as Sasuke hugged her from behind.

"You know…you don't have to give me anything…as long as I have you, nothing else matters." Sasuke smiled, whispering in her ear.

Sakura smiled as he said these words. Just then Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Neji and Tenten arrived in the shop.

Neji and Naruto were arguing while they entered but all of them stopped as soon as they saw Sasuke embracing Sakura.

They noticed that they were they and Sasuke released Sakura and put his arm in her waist instead, smiling.

Everyone stood frozen to the ground.

"I knew it!" Ino shouted.

Sasuke chuckled so as Sakura.

"Haven't you ever seen a couple before?" Sasuke and Sakura said making them smile.

"Oh my God! I knew it!" Tenten shouted.

Everyone congratulated them and asked Sasuke what made him change his mind.

Naruto and Neji were still fighting.

"What's with those two?" Sakura asked suddenly looking away from the group that squeezed them, asking questions.

"Why don't you go and ask Neji! He's so overprotective!" Tenten said rolling her eyes.

"Overprotective?" Neji spat.

"Well you see…he saw Naruto kissing Hinata while she was in the dressing room picking clothes."

Sakura looked at Naruto then to Hinata who blushed.

Sakura smiled.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked smirking?

"That's it? That's it?! That's my cousin god damn it! She's still young!"

"Neji-kun! I-I'm already 16!" Hinata stammered.

"Even though Hinata!"

Neji sighed and calmed down.

"I'll tell you why…" He pulled Hinata out of the shop and talked to her.

"She is his cousin! But she's already grown up! Damn that Hyuga! Why should he worry!?" Naruto said pouting as he crossed his arms.

"Of course he worries Naruto! She's his cousin! And he's scared that you might hurt her" Tenten said crossing her arms too.

"I know but…why would I hurt her? I love her?" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Why don't we just go and see a movie!" Sakura interrupted.

"Finally…" Shikamaru said sighing in relief.

* * *

"I never thought that this would be this scary!" Ino said closing her eyes as she hid herself in Shikamaru's chest.

Hinata screamed as Naruto scared her.

Neji looked at Naruto with a better-watch-it-or-you'll-die kind of look.

Sakura moved herself closer to Sasuke and shivered at the scary part. Sasuke cuddled his head against her hair.

Tenten closed her eyes, Neji realized this and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

The guys looked at each other, smirking.

After the movie they went out for lunch.

"That movie was scary…" Hinata said as she picked up her chopsticks.

"It wasn't really that scary…" Naruto said patting her back.

After they ate lunch they went to check out other shops.

By the time the sun set, everybody bid goodbye to each other.

"Hope we do this again some other time" Ino shouted at them as they left going in different directions.

"Sure" Hinata shouted back.

"Just call us!" Tenten shouted waving at them.

"Yeah…" Sakura said.

After a few seconds they rounded in different corners and was out of sight from the others.

As Shikamaru took Ino home he couldn't help but notice that she was somehow thinking of something.

"What's the matter?"

Ino looked at the ground as her smile faded a little.

"All those years of rivalry and now I'm happy for her…"

"But everyone knew that you were still friends before even though you acted like you hated each other." Shikamaru said with an encouraging smile.

"Your right…" Ino returned her smile to Shikamaru.

* * *

"They were the happiest couple there…" Tenten was looking at the ground with her eyes closed as she smiled a little.

* * *

"I'm glad that Sakura finally has someone that loves her" Hinata said moving closer to Naruto.

"Yeah" Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

Sakura was smiling as Sasuke walked her home.

_I don't feel left out any more…I have someone who loves me now_

Sasuke realized this and asked why she was smiling

"I'm just happy that's all"

They reached Sakura's apartment and she opened the door.

Sasuke was about to say goodnight but Sakura put a finger to her lips.

"Wanna' stay for the night?" Sakura asked him smiling.

* * *

hope you liked this chapter guys! i'm sorry to tell that the next chapter will be the ending but! i have a new story coming up so look forward to it! its gonna' be much more nicer than this:D anyways! still working for the last chapter so...keep reading!!

R♥E♥V♥I♥E♥W♥ PLEASE!!! ♥♥


	20. He Finally Understood

**Chapter 20: He Finally Understood**

"Wanna' stay here for the night?" Sakura asked smiling.

Sasuke raised his brow and smirked.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Sasuke said replacing his smirk with a grin.

"Yeah of course…it's also late so…come on in"

Sakura and Sasuke sat down on the wood and removed their shoes placing it on the cement below.

"You know I don't have clothes right?" Sasuke said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter…you'll be back home by tomorrow anyways" Sakura said as she headed for the kitchen.

"Do you want te-" just then Sasuke embraced her from behind and started kissing her neck.

Sakura smiled and put the cup back on the table. She turned around and faced him as she put her forehead against his.

"Sasuke…" she whispered. "I'll help you understand love…you haven't felt it in a long time, I know and I'm sorry. You have lived through life alone but I'm glad that you at least returned most of your feelings somehow."

Sakura turned around and headed for the bedroom but Sasuke pulled her hand and turned her around to face him. As she looked at him he kissed her lips.

Sasuke kissed her harder and licked her lips. Sakura gave him entrance and Sasuke inserted his tongue.

Sakura moved him into the bedroom as Sasuke let her lie down and moved on top of her.

As Sasuke was moving down to her neck, kissing on the way, Sakura reached for his shirt and pulled it off.

Sakura rubbed his chest with one hand and the other put on his back.

Sakura moaned a little as Sasuke moved down to her chest.

After an hour of their fist times, Sakura was asleep wearing very short shorts and Sasuke's t-shirt on under the covers. As for Sasuke, he was down to his boxers and caressed Sakura's face. He kissed her on the lips and hugged her tight just before he fell asleep.

The following day Sasuke woke up with a smile and exhaled.

He could hear something frying in the kitchen. It was obvious that it was Sakura making breakfast.

He went to the kitchen with only still his boxers on and hugged Sakura from behind and kissed her cheek before he sat down on the table.

After they ate breakfast Sakura returned Sasuke shirt and took a bath just before walking Sasuke home.

As Sakura waited in Sasuke's bedroom as he took a bath she couldn't help but remember what happened last night. She smiled and lied down closing her as she let that memory play back in her head.

Sasuke opened that door and smiled as he saw Sakura on his bed.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura said as he was dressing up.

"Why don't we invite the others to a picnic at the park?"

"Sure…go on ahead and call them"

Everybody met up at the park bringing their own picnic baskets.

"Well…it's s-still early…what sh-should we do for n-now?"

"Why don't we go for a walk Hinata?" Naruto said standing up offering his hand to her.

"O-okay Naruto-kun" Hinata replied smiling as she took his hand.

"Neji! I want to rest by the river here!" Tenten said before sighing.

"Is there even a river near this park?" Neji asked looking at her with a puzzled face.

"Yeah…it's over there!" Tenten said pointing in the direction where a there was a lot of trees before she stood up taking Neji's hand pulling him there as she ran.

"Ooooh! Look Shikamaru! There's a playground!"

"Well…let's go then"

Ino sat down on the swing as Shikamaru pushed her.

"Not so hard okay?" Ino said looking worried at Shikamaru.

"Don't worry Ino"

He pushed the swing softly, Ino put a smile to her face. As a few moments passed he pushed the swing a little harder.

"Ahhh! Shikamaru" Ino shouted holding tight to the swing's chains.

Shikamaru stopped the swing.

Ino got down and looked at Shikamaru angrily, tears forming in her eyes.

Shikamaru looked guilty and surprised at the same time.

"Ino I'm sorry it was just a joke" He said taking Ino's hand.

Ino started to cry as Shikamaru felt his shirt becoming wet.

"Ino you know it was just a joke right?" he looked at Ino sadly.

_Oh yeah! He's really guilty_ Ino thought.

Ino formed a smile on her lips as Shikamaru looked surprised.

"Phsyc!" Ino laughed as she ran away from Shikamaru heading for the slide.

"Your not gonna' get away with this!" Shikamaru said smiling as he was trying to catch Ino.

Sakura smiled as she hugged herself with Sasuke's arm on her waist.

After they ate lunch they all went to different places in the park to rest.

"Neji…is it okay if we rest here and not with the group?" Tenten asked as she and Neji looked at the sky with Neji hugging her.

"Don't worry…everyone's gone to rest somewhere else anyways" Neji said smiling at her.

"Okay" Tenten said.

Tenten move on top of Neji and put her forehead against his.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tenten said seductively."

Neji smiled as Tenten moved closer to kiss Neji.

"L-look at th-this Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling at the thing in front of her.

"What is it?" Naruto asked walking towards her.

When he got to where she was, Hinata put a finger in front of his face and there on her hand, was a lady bug the size of a very small bead.

Hinata smiled.

"That's very cute Hinata-chan!" Naruto said smiling widely.

Shikamaru and Ino were laying on the grass not so far away from where Sakura and Sasuke were.

Sasuke looked at everyone and smiled.

Sasuke tucked a lock of Sakura's hair behind her ear.

Sasuke had this feeling he couldn't quite explain.

Butterflies.

His smile faded a little.

_So this is how love feels like…_

He finally understood love because of her.

After all those years of him being blind to her love, he finally opened up his heart and accepted the love that came from Sakura.

It was all thanks to her. He could feel love once again.

It wasn't just love being love or joy. It was also about understanding and pain, sadness and sorrow, care and…

Sigh…

_I just can't explain it_ Sasuke thought as the smile returned to his face.

He kissed Sakura on the lips and lied down beside her.

"Thank you Sakura…"

**-END-**

* * *

hey guys! well...this is the end...i hope you liked the story so far! please read my new story! it's titled **HOPEFUL** it's much more better than this! its certain to make you cry...lol...i'm going to ask this for the last time in this story... 

♥REVIEW PLS!!!♥

Thanks in advance!!! -x-lovelots!-x-


End file.
